Stars of Stories
by squidlylums
Summary: Basically short stories/drabbles, some have two parts. Ranging from 500 - 3,000(rare). I take requests! And reviews are awesome, they help my work. Rated T for some swearing and to be safe.
1. Quinn and the Hooded Man

She stared at the note. _Should she?_ Quinn made up her mind, she should.

Quinn walked for ages, it seemed. Valor was nowhere to be found, Prince Jarvan was busy with the dragon girl. So why not? Quinn couldn't remember who sent her the note. Did she have amnesia? No. Did she hit her head? No, probably not.

Quinn looked at the beautiful brown trees, she watched as the orange-brown leaves fell. The fresh air, the amazing walking image just made her calm. She loved to visit the woods in her free time. It brought her memories of her and Caleb.

Until, something fast ran past her taking her out of her calm zone. Quinn squinted to see what just past her, but she saw nothing, not even a trace or clues. She stood up, only to be knocked out by the back of her head. The last thing she saw, it was a blue hood.

…

" _Quinn!"_

 _Quinn got up and saw his brother's face, Caleb. "Wh-what happened?"_

" _You tripped on a branch and got knocked out, somehow," Caleb said proudly._

" _Well, let's continue on our game, Knights!" young Quinn smiled._

 _They continued playing Knights. They traveled upon the poisonous waters, the black mist, the prince's lovely castle, angry dragons that awaited them, the spooky ghosts, and the bloodthirsty vampires. Until, another vicious monster that awaited them forward._

" _Quinn knight, look!"_

 _Quinn looked forward, it was the Thicket Forest. "Well, let's go, Caleb Knight."_

 _Quinn walked forward but she felt something grab her shirt collar. "Quinn, being serious, I don't think we should go," Caleb said sternly._

 _Quinn stiffened, "Why not? If we want to be knights we have to face danger."_

 _Caleb let go of her collar. "Fine but I'm not going." This was very offensive to Quinn._

" _Why do you always do that?!" Quinn shouted_

 _Caleb was confused, "What are you..."_

" _You always think you're the bigger twin!"_

" _No I don't!"_

" _Yes you are, you always brag and say 'Ooh, I was born a minute before you, Quinn!' "_

" _Because I am!"_

" _There you go! You just said it, and next you're going to say that 'older' siblings are the wisest!"_

" _At least I'm more responsible and actually thinks of my own actions!"_

 _This set Quinn off, she stopped. Everything stopped. The world spun around her, no more. So, she ran to the thicket. No more._

" _Quinn!" her brother yelled. Instead of her running to the thicket, she was running at the void. Heads of Caleb spun around her, taunting her. A mixture of, "At least I am more responsible pf my own actions," Quinn," and finally, "Knights!" They kept on spinning around her as she kept on running, but where was she running to? All the Calebs stopped for a moment and formed a bigger head yelling, "Quinn! Quinn!" Quinn stopped as roses with thorns began to strangle her. She stopped breathing. It all stopped._

… _.._

… _.._

"Quinn!" She exhaled deeply and took a look around. There, she saw a familiar face, very familiar. She looked down and saw that she was on the man's lap.

"Who-"

"Not now, shoot arrows at them or something." The stranger said.

She looked around again, she saw that she was in a cave. She gasped, "You're the one who knocked me out!"

"Yes and no."

"How can it be a yes and no?!"

"Ugh, just help me out here, girl. And be quick," the stranger showed his arm to Quinn.

She gasped looking at the very large red stain on his blue suit, "How…."

The stranger rolled his eyes, "Don't gasp, don't ask questions, and I will tell you my name."

Quinn nodded as she went to work. Although, there was something she needed to do first, "Uh… can you take off your suit," she blushed.

The stranger groaned and took off his suit, he wore a white plain shirt, but he kept his cape/hood on. Quinn worked fast and quick, luckily, she kept herbs under her helmet. (Don't ask.) She then wrapped his arm around a white bandage. "There," she sighed in relief.

"Huh, thanks."

"Now, tell me your-"Before she could finish, an arrow almost shot her left arm. Her eyes widened and pulled out an arrow of her own. She shot a few, but they all missed at the target.

"How can you miss?!"

"I can't see the target, he must be in high ground."

"No… duh." An arrow almost shot the hooded stranger, causing him to jump.

"Well, can you find-"Quinn shot an arrow, "-an exit? Or even the target?"

The stranger stiffened and looked at the girl, "That's what I do best, I am an assassin."

 _An assassin?_ Quinn though as she shot more arrows, threatening however is shooting them. She turned to tell the assassin something, but he already left. Quinn then exposed herself to the shooter. She took a look around, but she felt something, _on her spine._

…

…

Quinn opened her eyes, only to find the assassin shocked.

"Wow that was some adrenaline there."

"What are you talking about?"

"The soldier touched your spine, and then you went batsh*t crazy."

Quinn, herself, was shocked, "And then..?"

"You took the shooter down by yourself, we ran because the soldiers are after us like there was no tomorrow, then we stopped here to take a break."

"But... Where are we?"

"The Demacian border, of course."

Quinn suddenly remembered now, "Do you have a certain bird with you?" She swung her hip.

"Valor, of course, Idio-"

"It is you!" She hugged the assassin, Talon.

"Girl, Valor is in-"

"Ugh, what happened before? Why couldn't I remember you before?"

"We were fighting, like usual, and then I knocked you out pretty bad. So I left a note on you."

Quinn sighed, "No wonder."

"But-"

Quinn let go of him, "Whew, Valor must be at the palace by now. Since, you know? He was with-"

"GIRL!"

Quinn stiffened, never hearing him yell before.

"He-He is in the Noxus palace, _with Swain."_

 **Ya, I know… pretty bad short story. I am new with this writing stuff on a website. Again, reviews are awesome, and requests too! Also, I may make a part two, don't worry, will be better, and explain more things and emotions. Rather than letting the emotions go. Again, reviews awesome and I take requests!**


	2. Ionia and the Two Ghosts

**Hello, and I see many of you 'love' my story so far! (2 reviews and they are only requests, but I will take whatever.) Also, I may add this to the summary, I may be doing daily stories, except for the week days sometimes. This is for Layla.**

….

The ghoul looked around impatiently, she was obviously ticked of something she knew of. She ran like a cheetah, but all animals must take a break, but no, she wasn't one. She held the spear tightly with anger, _not today_ she thought. She took a look around only finding buildings, thugs, and souls being released, only the Shadow Isle champions could see.

She stopped running…. Only to be slipped on the wet waters and crashed into a building. The ghoul groaned in pain. She got herself up and looked down to find someone mopping on the floor. She coughed to get attention, only to be found that the _human_ was wearing headphones. She coughed louder, "Ahem!" Nothing. She gave up and went to search for the mage.

She went to the kitchen, only to be found blood stains mixed with….. _grease?_ The Ghost was very confused, _the third time this night._ The ghost didn't find any traces of the being who did the scene. In fact, nobody even noticed her or this body. She sighed as her clock rang, _OooO OoooO it sang. It was time._

…

….

The ghost put on a red long-horned white mask. The rest? She was wearing armory with some wool. She stared at her members, a puny little yordle, Elise the Spider Queen, two ninjas, and the Zilean.

"Hello, Kalista," the Spider Queen giggled.

"Please, call me by my act name," said Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance.

The Spider Queen rolled her eyes, "Please."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Ugh, I hate these Inionans trying to make us play for this… play." Elise hissed.

It was true, the Inionians practically begged for them to star the show. "Elise, you were once a human being, too. They beg. Like what we used to-"

Zilean interrupted them, "Hello."

"Hello?" two of the women questioned.

"Aye, there is a new character in this play," the Zilean said.

"Do people in this play just tell something unimportant to other important characters? Hmm?" Elise sassed.

"Well, not necessarily, for this will change your script," Zilean said.

Elise bugged off and left, repelling to the wall. Kalista has never seen any of the Shadow Isle champions be… well, bothered by something. Kalista looked at the old man, "Human or-"

"Myths of ghosts," Zilean told her quickly as he thought she was being racist. The Zilean handed her new script just an hour before the play, _wow, great timing_ , Kalista thought sarcastically.

…

….

"Hello fellow Ionians, Demacians, _Noxians,_ and many more." The voice welcomed, the lights were off, and everybody was silent. Kalista took a peek to see the people, they were all sitting on the grass with their masks on. Kalista frowned knowing that she hasn't even practiced her new part. She closed the curtains feeling stressed. She felt a body in her presence.

The person cackled, "Oh, you didn't see?"

Kalista heard that voice before, she knew it. She hated it, she suffered from it, and it was, "Thresh, nice to see you again." Kalista tried to smile, an awkward smile.

"Yes, did you not hear?" _There it was, the ghostly scary voice she hated. "I am the 'newbie.' "_

Kalista took a look on his whip, it was grease and bloodstains, _and those don't last long with his whip, so clearly…._

"Yes Kalista, I have been the one taking your kills, and so have everyone's."

Kalista felt weak, she needed souls for this performance, "You…"

"Hmm?" He bent down and saw her face, _clearly suffering,_ he said to himself.

"Bastard."

"Woah-HA-woah!" Thresh cackled.

Kalista saw all the Shadow Isle's faces with the dumps, clearly stressed and weak. Thresh stood up and walked away. She felt the souls get out, weakening her body. Dehydrated, suffering, she needed only one, just one soul. Kalista grabbed the curtain, but only fell again, she saw Elise struggle, too. The last thing she heard? It was Thresh's one and only, famous cackle.

…

….

…..

"Kalista!"

She inhaled and exhaled a couple times, she felt a substance in her mouth. It was wet. She gulped it, _water, obviously Kalista._

"You were pretty knocked out, so I gave you water."

"Shen?"

"Yes."

"Uh, is it my part?" Kalista said not trying to be rude.

…

….

…..

Kalista entered the stage, only to find that Thresh, was with her part. She couldn't stand him, all those memories and torture with him. She wanted to get payback, but something glowed inside of her with all those taunts and cackles. Was she…..?

"HEY!" The Thresh yelled at her face, causing her to jump backwards.

Kalista sighed, what was she supposed to do? She didn't even know her part. She should have practiced, _should of_ the ghoul sighed. She turned to her enemy, "What. Do. I. Do?"

The man cackled, "You would have to dance with me, of course!"

Kalista's eyes widened, was her character even a female? _I mean the design looks male, but then again I don't even know the legend._ She stared at the man, desperate, she followed his orders.

Thresh grabbed her waist and hand, then they danced to the stage. Kalista didn't know how to dance, it was years ago. Although, it somehow got to her. There was no rhythm, no music, only dancing and silent footsteps. The Lady of Vengeance tried to look at his eyes, but they were, covered it seemed? It was just like an hour ago that this _jerk_ stole all her souls and made her tired. There was nowhere else to look but at him. She still sensed him smiling, was it a smirk? A way to taunt her? Why was he smiling? She needed answers, but she didn't want the crowd before them hear the two. She tried to be silent as possible, "Why?"

He seemed confused, "Ya, y and z."

Kalista seemed angry at his reply, "No, I sense you smiling, why?"

Thresh stopped for a moment, but then continued to their little dance, "That you are actually cooperating with me."

The sadistic killer was… happy? At something else but his torture? Kalista needed more answers. "Then..."

Thresh bent down, sending Kalista inches at the stage, she wrapped her leg around his for support. Then, the unbelievable happened, he kissed her. (Well, bent down, took half his mask off in the process, and took off half of her mask, too.)

The warmth and beat took over Kalista again, in her chest. _What is this? I have not felt this since forever!? Why is he staring at me? How do I make this beating stop? Dream? Must be a dream. How does he turn his flame red? Is this part of the act? Then why do I feel him have it to? Can Zilean rewind for me and tell me what happened? Overall, WHAT!?_

The curtains were closed, and then he leaned back taking her back to the standing position. Kalista had still have questions in her mind. Thresh, well, got creeped out and started to walk away. Kalista inhaled for air, then exhaled deeply still processing. Elise went by her, "Hey, great part." To Kalista, it just meant that her acquaintance was fine. She started to walk to her room where she would stay there until the play is over. Although, Akali went past her, "Hey, that was good, no script, good!" _What?_ Kalista rushed over to Akali, "What do you mean that wasn't my part?"

The Fist of Shadow smiled, "Well, you two were just going to past by, but then you guys, you know, danced to the entrance. That wasn't needed, only walking by each other."

The world has spun around the Lady of Vengeance, she hated this feeling to Thresh, even more. And she knew, for one thing about this man, she stopped denying, for it was not love. _Her hatred for him, was even worse._

.

…

….

Thresh walked silently at the field. He continued walking calmly and hummed an unknown song. Thresh fell feeling something on his spine, he turned around to see the Lady of Vengeance in the distance, with a pissed off look. Thresh took out the spear out of his spine and ran. Although, the Spear of Vengeance was even faster, she yelled, "You, liar!" Thresh stopped at a nearby tree and awaited for the Spear of Vengeance to catch up. The Lady of Vengeance threw a spear, but the man caught her waist with his whip. He dragged her towards him, when they were touching bodies, the Spear of Vengeance did a backflip and threw another spear at him. Luckily for the Lady of Vengeance, it his arm, unluckily for her, the man cackled.

For the second time of her lifetime, she was scared. This man showed no fear, no pain, and almost no regrets. She didn't notice until the ghost flayed her, this caught her off guard, making the man grab her left arm with his whip. She struggled to break free from the whip, she was dragged making dirt cover her face. Thresh whipped the whip up, making her stand up, the Spear of Vengeance kicked the man's left foot, didn't work. Thresh, somehow, grabbed her other arm with his whip. He pulled his whip making Kalista face the man. Thresh stepped on her two feet so she couldn't do any tricks.

"This is the part where you say, 'Thresh! I am so sorry, hue-hehoo.' "The man tried to do an impression of her. Kalista looked away in shame, but Thresh grabbed his free hand and grabbed her chin, making her face him. Kalista closed her eyes trying to summon a ghost to free her. She sensed something powerful, she couldn't do it. She opened her eyes to find a questioning look from the Warden, she frowned. "Why did you lie to me?" She said it more of a demand. The Warden then stiffened. Kalista smirked, _It's working_ , although, half of her really wanted an answer. The Warden slashed his whip, Kalista expected pain, but he set her free. The Warden took three steps backs, his back facing the bark of a tree. The Spear of Vengeance fell on the soft dirt making her groan. She stood up, spear in hand and readied herself for any of his attacks. She was about to throw it, until,

"This is not any of my trickery," Thresh started, "It's because of something, I don't know what it is, but it has something to do with you."

Kalista stiffened, lowering her weapon, she too felt the same, only for a moment. "Warden, I-"

"So that's why I did it, to see how the pain in my chest go away. I tried to kill you, weaken you, trick you, _and dance with you_ ," Thresh stopped for a moment waiting for a reply, he continued, "and the feeling in my chest still won't go away…."

Kalista tried to look at him for any weak spots or to see if he was lying. Kalista looked at the dirt, still processing if he was honest. He was a sadistic killer, in her eyes, but he had a soft side!? Who knew? The two ghosts stared at each other, distanced, 'tis was very awkward. Kalista hesitated, "It is love."

The Warden's eyes widened, "Like- like a human's emotion-"

Kalista interrupted him, "Yes, I, too, have the feeling in my chest when you are around. I felt it was hate, but I didn't hate you when you," Her words were a mess, it was hard to focus, "danced with me."

The Warden looked at her, she too was filled with this emotion. The Warden hated it, he hated bringing something from the past when he was human. She wanted her to stop talking, but _he wanted her to keep on going._ "I, hate you. Despise you."

The Warden kept going, saying all those hate words to her. The Lady of Vengeance expected more hateful words com out of his mouth, but she heard the very last one. "I guess it is true, I do _love_ you." Thresh then hugged Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance was still processing things she never knew about Thresh. Kalista returned the favor by hugging him back, she wished this was over, but half of her didn't. For once, she understood him, a sadist with a soft side? No, much deeper. They broke up the hug and stared at each other again. They were not ghouls to each other anymore, they were acting like humans. Kalista forgot the feeling of being one, inside it was terrible. Although, it was still good, she never felt these emotions for a long time, and it wasn't hatred. Thresh broke the Lady's thoughts, "It feels, strange, the emotion, you call, is gone. Most Shadow Isles don't feel this." Indeed, it was true, most of the Shadow Isle champions were bland and boring. They were different. Now, both of them, felt something rising.

 _They felt human to each other._

 **Hope this was a proper ending. I meant to upload this yesterday, I got pretty lazy on the last part, but I hope it's a proper I may have rushed this story, but tried to put some effort, 2000 words baby, ayyyyy. Also, I didn't know if you were talking about shipping or just an adventure with them. Honestly, I like the ending waaay better than the rest. I felt that the middle part was a mess. I may make another chapter of how they met. Again, reviews are awesome and I take requests!**


	3. Blizzard

Riven walked for miles, it seemed. She was looking for a man she couldn't find, Riven needed to talk to him. Riven walked through the snow, _mush._ She had to survive this weather, she had too. She fell, face at snow, with a blizzard overhead.

.

..

 _Young riven then entered the bloody field. There, she saw many many deaths of Ionians. It seemed the Noxians were winning. She looked at the Grand General, the General nodded, sending her running to a palace/building. She ran as fast as she could, swinging her sword left and right. It was very hard for her to swing her sword, she needed to swing her own body to lift it. She didn't stop, she ran faster and faster. Until, she collapsed next to a building, very short. She stood up noticing its marble like features Riven has never seen before. She looked around to see if any Ionians were here, surprisingly, she went to a clear area. Riven closed her eyes, she heard footsteps of a boy, mumbling to himself, Riven couldn't make out the words but she guessed, "Sorry elder, but I have to." Elder!? Riven smiled to herself knowing what she must do._

 _She hid behind the building waiting for the boy to go to the red field. She inhaled a lot of air so the boy couldn't hear her. When she didn't hear anymore footsteps, she exhaled deeply and inhaled a lot of air. She then walked the footsteps of the building smiling to herself to be worthy. She opened the door silently as she can, but she couldn't hold her excitement. Riven found an elder sitting on a purple mat, he must be asleep, Riven thought. Riven then tip-toed to the elder, sword in hand she prepared for herself. She used her special wind technique on the elder, swinging her hip, knocking him straight down. Riven thought, Well, that was easy. Riven left the white marbled building smiling._

 _._

 _.._

Riven woke up finding herself that she was in a small brown lodge. She saw a purple striped mat, a red chair, a fire place, _in a lodge made out of wood?_ Riven looked back and forth, she didn't remember being in a lodge, or didn't remember any lodges in Ionia at her travel. She stood up looking around for the person who brought her here.

"Nice to see you're awake, Riven."

Riven knew who the voice was, Yasuo."How did I get here." she demanded.

"You were knocked out pretty bad, I was in a blizzard looking for shelter. Until, I found you laying down on the snow, or collapsed on the snow. I decided to take you to the nearest shelter, you owe me 200 gold." Yasuo frowned.

"I was fine on my own." Riven lied.

The wanderer smiled, "You still owe me-"

Riven swung her sword at Yasuo, fortunately for Yasuo, he dodged swiftly, unfortunately, he had to deal with an angry Noxian. Yasuo grabbed his sword and poked her playfully with it. She easily dodged thinking that Yasuo was thinking that this was just a game. The Exile swung her sword at him, again, he dodged. Yasuo summoned a tornado at her, she jumped to the side accidently breaking the middle of the floor. She got up and jumped at him, Yasuo, looking at the floor, was too distracted to see the Exile. The exile stood up, waved her sword above her head, and readied herself for any of the slightest movement of his. Surprisingly, the Wanderer giggled, Riven was confused, "Why are you laughing? Am I not threatening?"

"No, I find it cute when you're angry." Yasuo replied with a smirk.

Riven wanted to kill him, she really did, but she somehow couldn't. "I hate you."

They fought many, many, many, times, but the other one gets away. When they first met, anger clashed between them, fought till midnight. Although, to Riven, now it seemed like a joke, or Tag. She helped him get up from the floor. Yasuo frowned looking at the broken piece of the floor. Riven apologized, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Yasuo's frown turned into a smile, "It is fine, I guess."

.

..

…

Riven was curled up next to Yasuo's side, both were on a chair next to the fire. It was a long day, and she still had to tell him the truth. Yasuo closed her eyes and admitted it,"Yasuo, I killed-killed your elder."

Riven opened her eyes and looked at the Wanderer's reaction, he just smiled, why? "Well, Riven, I kinda knew." He said as if she read her mind, "You're always sensitive if I talk about the elder."

Riven closed her eyes once more, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting me."

 **Two chapters in one day, whew. 800 words, not bad I guess, at least more than 500. I hope this will make up for today's story, last chapter was yesterday's. Chapter for Shoople. Reviews great, and take requests**


	4. Shadows or Light

In Ionia, there was peace, balance, and order, the ones who created this were indeed ninjas. Although, most ninjas bring balance, they all have specific jobs of what one must do. This order is called the Kinkou. An example would be a yordle ninja, dressed in purple attire, this yordle is faster than light itself! This ninja is Kennen. How does he bring peace? Well, he is the Heart of the Tempest, he is tirelessly conveying the justice of the Kinkou. Another ninja is Akali, she is in the duty for eliminating those who threaten equilibrium. Of course, there are leaders of such things, this leader is Shen, and he is exercising judgement untainted by prejudice. Of course, everything has enemies, an example of a threat, is Zed, the Master of Shadows. As always, there are different ways another could treat a villain, the heart of the tempest, Kennen, believes he can be redeemed. Meanwhile, Akali, the Fist of Shadows, wants him _**dead.**_ The leader of the order, Shen, believes there is another way for a punishment for him. On this peaceful day, teams, too, can have arguments.

"Welcome, fellow ninjas." Shen welcomed with a tone with no emotion, for he has been skilled with this.

"Hello." The two ninjas replied, the two ninjas were never up this early.

"We are here to discuss of another meeting about," Shen put on a slide show, "Zed."

Ionians these days are showing "new" technology. "Not to be rude, Shen," Kennen started, "but I think we had enough meetings to discuss over Zed."

Shen looked at Akali to see her reply, she nodded, "Shen, you know what happens over every meeting."

Shen,"I know you two ninjas are very tired to discuss over Zed," he turned to face them, "but I think we may know how to stop them with both of your ideas."

Kennen and Akali looked at each other with a confusing glance, eliminate and redeem? How? Akali was first to say, "How?"

"Well, we first must wait for the correct timing-"

"Is Akali in this? Can she be the distraction this time?" Kennen said trying to be polite with an emotionless tone.

Akali was truly offended, "You know I am very sensitive about _that_ , Kennen."

Shen was about to speak, but Kennen spoke up first, "Remember Akali, anger leads back to the Order of Shadows."

Shen watched in horror as his teammates were arguing, as their fighting style and role, Akali spoke with brute force and little anger, while Kennen, he spoke with grace and kindness. Shen estimated they fought for 2 whole minutes, until he broke it up, "LISTEN!" He spoke as loud as he can, again, no emotion. "You two have to work it out or I-"

Akali left with a puff of smoke, Shen sighed quietly, _like always._ Kennen looked at his leader's face, no emotion, but he can feel his anger and confusion slowly rising. Kennen nodded and left faster than light itself, regretting he ever faced Akali. Shen looked out the window, he knew where she was going, and he did not like it.

.

..

Akali sighed to herself, stomping her way in the forest, _how could I be so stupid? Also, right in front of Shen!_ Akali kept stomping, not thinking of anything except of embarrassment, sure they had fights, but this one really set her off. She stepped on a twig by accident, she stopped for a moment, hearing whispers. The Fist of Shadows kept on walking, she knew she would expect… she threw her kama at a tree, a shadow disappeared, _an attack, of course._ A shadow threw a shuriken at the Green Ninja, she dodged swiftly going to a branch of a tree. The Green Ninja looked around for any signs of life, she felt a person behind her, in defense, and she threw another kama. The kama hit the ninja's shirt and made him/her stuck to a tree. Akali smiled underneath that mask and went down the branch, retrieving her first kama. Two ninjas surrounded her, Akali sprinted to her second kama, luckily, she retrieved it. The Green Ninja saw there were more ninjas! Akali looked around for a place to escape, the ninjas were in a circle getting close and closer to her. She smiled, as they got closed, they tried to catch her, but she spun in a circle hurting the ninjas, she then went to one ninja and kicked them swiftly as a dancer, she then did it to the other, and other, and other. Of course as all ninjas, they run out of energy, Akali panted looking at the ninjas soon getting up, she felt little energy in her. The ninjas surrounded her again, but instead of catching, they tried to fall at her, but it failed, Akali did a smokescreen and ran as fast as she could. The Fist of Shadows looked back seeing the young ninjas confused, she chuckled to herself. Although, she stopped running, it seemed she had bumped into a person, she looked up looking at the figure, the _very shady figure_. The last thing she saw was a rose falling on her.

.

..

…

Akali awoke, it seemed she was tied to a pole? Akali struggled and squirmed to get out, it was her first time getting caught, and she was sure this was not practice! She then noticed that her kamas weren't with her. Akali sighed silently, no way to let herself out, but she examined the room. _It's dark, the floor is kind of slippery, very dark, looks like a temple, and still very dark,_ she examined in her thoughts. Her eyes then widened looking at a dummy with many many bruises. She remembered this place, and she hated it.

"It seems like you have remembered this place well, Fist of Shadows," a dark voice said behind her.

She knew who it was, "Yes, Zed."

Zed smiled underneath his mask, "Why did you go to our grounds?"

"I didn't realize I was going to your grounds," Akali hissed.

Zed faced Akali, kneeling down with one knee, "So, not an attack?"

Akali nodded, eyebrows burrowed, "Now, let me go."

Zed laughed, "You are my enemy, why would I let you go when I can get information?"

The Green Ninja knew she goofed up. "Why would I tell you anything?" She growled.

Zed chuckled at the girl's replies, though, he knew they were true. She was a very tough fighter back then, but he could arrange that very quickly. The Master of Shadows freed her, causing, as he knew, an attack from Akali. Akali tried to kick him, but he easily grabbed her foot and toss her out of balance. "Predictable."

Akali growled under her breath, "I know your tactics to-too."

Zed knew this was going to be a long fight. He went up air and threw two shuriken at her, Akali dodged them swiftly with ease. Akali searched her room for her weapon, there it was, next to Zed's side. AKali frowned underneath that mask, this was going to be tricky. Zed summoned a shadow next to her, Zed then quickly switched himself with the shadow, out of instinct, and the Green Ninja punched him, surprisingly knocking him down. Zed got up quickly, only to be punched again. Zed laughed underneath his breath, Akali tried to kick him on the low ground, but she just kicked a shadow. Akali grunted looking around for her former Master. Quickly, she found the Master in front of her, Zed threw a shuriken at her cheek, causing her to bleed. Although, it was a clean cut. Akali thought in her head, _so, he's going to play this game._

Akali looked up at the Master of Shadows, Zed tried to kick her copying her antics, but she disappeared in smoke. Zed searched around the room, _she couldn't have gone far,_ he thought. Luckily for Akali, she retrieved her kama and threw the first at zed, denting his helmet. The Green Ninja was surprised in herself, she didn't mean to make a dent. Out of anger, Zed reached his full rage and tried to slice Akali with all of his might and power. Akali dodged them all quickly and swiftly, she felt her energy running out with all these dodges. Akali stopped for a moment, to find herself being kicked by her former Master. She fell ln the floor near the chains she was tied in, she saw an angry ninja being hurled towards her, angry red eyes, and felt his full strength. The Fist of Shadows grinned underneath her mask, she had a plan.

As the angry ninja hurled towards her, Zed used his arm blade to try to cut her sides, but it didn't work. Akali quickly grabbed the chain and spun around him, in the process, she grabbed her other kama. As the chains stopped, the Zed nearby her side, she kicked the Zed swiftly like a dancer. She kicked him once, _oomph_ , twice, _ugh,_ and the third time earned another grunt from Zed. The Master of Shadows was face down on the floor struggling to get out. Akali smiled and turned away to try to find an exit, but she forgot, he had shadow-like powers. Zed put a shadow right in front of her, they switched places, and then sliced, with his arm blade, her mask. Akali grunted looking at the Master of Shadows, she saw his eyes filled with anger, and him clenching his fists. Akali frowned, not knowing what he would do next. "Tell me, what are your plans?" He demanded.

Akali grunted, "Never."

Zed sliced her other cheek, leaving a scar, "Tell me."

Akali shook her head, again, everything faded.

.

..

…

Akali awoke, she saw that she may be in…. prison? Her hands were chained, again. The room was dark and shadowy, _yup, I am in Zed's prison_ , and she sighed in her thoughts. Akali's kamas were near the exit of the cell, she smirked to herself. Akali fidgeted with the chains, she struggled, but eventually, they were off. Turns out, her hands were tiny. Akali got up, and felt her face, her mask was still gone, and she got her kamas and tried to slice the door. _Swoo_ sh, no mark, _swish,_ one mark, _swash,_ two marks making an "x," and _thump_ , she kicked the door open.

Akali grinned and hurried to find an exit swiftly, she looked and turned trying not to be caught by other ninjas. Akali heard whispers, so she looked around to find a hiding, unfortunately, she had to go to the vent. She climbed up to the vent quickly as possible and quietly. When her whole body was in the vent, she looked down to see if the ninjas passed, she saw two ninjas in a dark outfit, but one ninja had a pony tail. The Green Ninja saw them talk, _lovers probably,_ she thought to herself. The Ninja covered the vent and looked back, she had to go through the vent to escape.

Akali grunted to herself in struggle, the vent was too tiny and a lot of wind was blowing in her face. She tried to make her way quietly, but she couldn't because of how tiny and the wind is. After what felt like _ages,_ Akali heard someone crying. The Fist of Shadows remembered and knew that fatal cry, but was it really him? How could a tough Master like _him_ could cry? Out of curiosity, the Green Ninja tried to find the nose, it was under her. Akali got to the nearest exit of the vent and pulled it open, she saw Zed's bedroom, she had to find out.

The Fist of Shadow went down the vent into Zed's room, surprisingly, she found a Zed, with no mask on, looking at the wall. The Green Ninja waited, she slowed her breathing to make sure he did not hear her, although, she kind of knew he would hear her. Zed looked at her with red eyes, but more red than normal, _he must have been crying, so it was true,_ she thought to herself. Zed then hugged the Akali, she was absolutely confused, why was he hugging her? Why was he crying? Is he going to beat her up again?

"Sorry," came a muffled reply of Zed, as if he read her mind. It was very awkward for the Fist of Shadow, so she just patted his back and waited for him to quiet down. "To be honest, the Fist of Shadow, I am actually glad you came back." This raised more questions for Akali, _What?_ Akali shushed him and tried to comfort him, very awkward for her, "Let's go on the bed, and talk about this."

.

..

…

….

As the two chatted on the Master of Shadow's bed, they talked like when they were in the same order. Akali realized, this was _not_ a killer, but a boy who realized his mistakes. As the Master of Shadow mentioned "loved," Akali couldn't help but grin. They kept on chatting and chatting like they were in the same order as before, his favorite student. As they kept on talking, Akali realized something in her chest she never thought of before, _love._ When she entered this order, Akali fell in love with him in an instant, she tried to hide it, but it just became more and more obvious as the two bonded. The Green Ninja back then always felt he never returned that same emotion to her, he only talked about rules, suggestions, and nothing else but criticism. As each year in that same order passed, she finally realized, _he didn't have that emotion back._ Although, in that same year of the realization, each single day, she knew that this order was pointless. Her mother had died of a mysterious disease, or her old age, no one ever knew. In her final month, she battled Zed and ran away to find something else for a living. Of course, she didn't want to waste her practice, so she found a new completely different order that brought peace. Akali had to audition for this order, surprisingly in a young age, she passed. Shen made her his apprentice, and they trained and trained. Finally, Shen gave her a title, and an important job to bring peace, and he knew she would like it, eliminating others who brought imbalance.

As the conversations kept on going, Akali then realized something, he too returned the feeling back. Akali smiled as the Master of Shadows kept on chatting, but he realized she was smiling, "Why are you smiling?"

Akali kissed the man bluntly, but to Zed, the world spun, but it stopped. Akali pulled back looking at him, too, smiling, "You loved me all this time."

.

..

…

….

…..

Akali looked back at the temple, seeing as if Zed was waving goodbye. It was morning, for it was a long night with her and the former master of her's. She looked at the sun, _Shen must be worried, abd I have to apologize to Kennen, too,_ she thought as she frowned. The Green Ninja walked back to her own base, looking nothing but forward. As about 15 minutes passed, she heard a rustle and looked back at a bush. She sighed in relief to see that it was only a bunny. She looked forward and saw a Shen in front of her face, "Where have you been?"

Shocked and processing, "I went out to the capital city of Ionia, needed a break," she lied.

Shen nodded, "What were you thinking about?"

Akali opened her mouth, but a Kennen was at her feet and he replied, "An apology for Akali."

Akali, shocked at the two ninjas for jumping out of nowhere, apologized,"No, I am sorry Kennen. I may be sensitive, but that's no way to treat another ninja." Akali then hugged Kennen, confused, he hugged her back.

Once they let go, Shen said, "Now, back to the temple and talk about," Shen looked around, _"him."_

The three ninjas nodded and started walking back to their own base. As they started walking, they heard a rustle, Akali looked around, "Probably nothing." The three ninjas started walking keeping an eye around, but for Akali, a dark figure passed her, and heard a whisper. The Fist of Shadow fell, and so, the two ninjas helped her up.

"What was that?" Kennen asked worriedly.

Akali smiled, "Nothing, probably just those two-headed wolves."

As the three ninjas started walking silently again, Shen asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Caught, Akali looked at him smiling, "Nothing, just seeing new memories." The three then looked at the sun rising, true, it was a beautiful moment. The three walked forward, not backwards, but forward, to who knows leads? Although, in the Fist of Shadow's head, she heard the dark figure pass her said before, _"New memories await us, beautiful Fist of Shadows."_ So she kept on smiling, awaiting for the perfect day.

 **Urghughggh. Ugh, sorry guys for the delay. Meant to post this yesterday, but one computer = many problems. Anyways, thanks for everyone for waiting patiently. Next chapter is called** _ **Sunshine,**_ **and the chapter after that is** _ **Moonshine,**_ **you would probably know which ships I am doing if you read the reviews. Chapter for sristy07, and thank you for waiting so patiently. Reviews are awesome, and I take requests!**


	5. Sunshine

**Hello guys, and you may have noticed that the event is up now! Although, I am a lore person just to let you know, that this chapter is mixed mostly with new lore. Chapter for Tinyshygirl125, one of my most favorite authors btw.**

Leona grunted climbing the mountains, of course, she was in the search for the heretic, Diana. She kept on climbing the tough hard mountain, she felt little flakes of snow on her hair. She continued climbing, struggling carrying her stuff. After ages later, she finally climbed the full on-top of the mountain. Leona looked around, to only find that Diana was gone. She groaned to herself, obviously not in the best mood, and laid down on the snow. She knew, it may not be the best idea, but she needed to rest.

Leona looked at the sky, remembering her ascension, her whole life just before she did. She smiled to herself thinking of what the elders would've said if they saw it. She saw a yellow ray of light beaming at her, as if she was a goddess. She looked at the clouds as it kept on snowing, a snowflake landed on her mouth, she licked it to feel water. _Ah, the life I had, and now… I am basically a goddess!_ Leona thought happily to herself.

Although, all jobs have to contain secrets, she frowned at the thought, or thoughts. She sighed, getting back up, she rolled her shoulders and sighed deeply, relaxing. The Radiant of Dawn grabbed her shield and sword, only to hear a rumbling noise. She looked around for someone who made the noise, the noise rumbled again. She looked down, it was the mountain. Shocked, the Radiant of Dawn ran at the end of the mountain, _safety first!_ She climbed down as fast as she can to escape the avalanche. The Sunlight climbed down faster and faster, to only reach the summit. By then, the snow looked like a wave hurling at Leona. Leona froze in shock, trembling of not knowing what to do, it was too fast. She forced herself to turn the other way and ran, she fell, only to be consumed by the snow, and forever darkness.

.

..

Pantheon was roaming down near the mountains, furious. The Man of War looked for danger, it was his job, and only his. The Artisan of War looked there and here. He was bored, he wanted to do something between combat, but something different. Pantheon sighed sitting on a huge gray boulder, he took off his helmet, and took it back quickly again, _I am not…_ He didn't have time to finish the sentence, for it was interrupted by a rumbling noise. Pantheon looked up at the mountain behind him, he saw a girl… climbing down? Although, he took further notice, there was an avalanche! _Yes,_ he thought to himself as he ran to the girl, or climbed, _action and fighting!_

The Man of War travelled the west side of the mountain to catch the girl, the man jumped, and so he did. He caught her waist in the middle of the snow catching them both, like a tidal wave. He closed his eyes to fear from the worse, but even Gods can't embrace the snow.

.

..

…

The Radiant of Dawn woke up, her face was buried in snow, she lifted her body up to see what happened, or where she even is. She was in, it seems to be, a ditch of fallen snow. The Sun was so cold, she couldn't even feel her legs. She tried to get up, but something was blocking her from doing so. The Radiant of Dawn sighed, she would have to carry herself? She frowned groaning, at where it seemed to her legs were. Something moved, was it her legs? She moved away from the area of snow and found a man's head popping up. She screamed and kicked the man's head.

"Ow," The Man of War said.

"Who are you?"

"Pantheon."

Leona eyed suspiciously, "Why are you hugging my legs?"

"Waist."

"What?"

"I was actually grabbing your waist," Pantheon explained.

"All you are doing is ' _waisting_ ' my time."

Pantheon frowned, "I saved you."

"You did not, you were just hugging by waist."

The Artisan of War eyed her with his red fiery eyes, "Okay." Pantheon got up and left the orange haired girl, "Seems like you don't even know the way out of this ditch."

Leona frowned taking offense to that, "Do you even know the way out?" She got up and patted her legs getting snow off.

"Yes, I know the in and out of this place." Pantheon said examining the walls.

Leona looked for her weapons, "Sure you-"

She was interrupted by another rumbling noise, it seems that "Pantheon" opened a door. "Well," Pantheon said, "Hope you make your way out too."

Leona held the man's wrist, "Okay, I need your help."

Pantheon smiled underneath his helmet, "What made you think I would help you?"

Leona frowned, "Anything you wish for. Knowledge, power, anything!"

Pantheon looked at the exit, then at the girl. Exit, girl, exit, girl, exit, girl, exit…. Girl. Pantheon frowned, "Fine."

Leona squealed with happiness and hugged the man, making her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

Pantheon gulped, "First, what's your name?"

The Radiant of Dawn let go the man and held his wrist, pointing to the exit, "Leona."

.

..

…

….

As hours passed, the two grouped up and fought evil, monsters, etc., along the way to find Leona's temple. Throughout the trip, Pantheon only heard the name "Leona" in his head, it sounded very familiar. Although, in this one and only night, they discovered something else, truly within them.

Leona gathered rocks for sitting or sleeping. It was truly a rough day, or weeks. Although, they survived. Pantheon got two sticks and tried to make a fire with the two of them, the two have really bonded since the two weeks before. Leona kept on gathering rocks, there wasn't enough, and Pantheon kept on trying to light the stick, turns out, none were successful of the job. Leona grunted carrying the rocks, meanwhile, Pantheon was getting frustrated.

"How," Leona exhaled, "are you doing?"

Pantheon gave up throwing the sticks, "Not good."

Leona smiled, she sat next to Pantheon and got the sticks. Leona rubbed the sticks together very fast, and there, fire. "Don't underestimate." Leona got up and started collecting more rocks.

Pantheon looked at her as if she was an angel that fell, no, a hot devil that got up from Hell! Pantheon faced palm at his own very thoughts. Pantheon was surely a mess, when he looked at her, he had very mixed emotions. He just discovered them yesterday, when she "fought" that monster. Pantheon watched Leona carry rocks, even boulders, _This woman is sure strong._ Pantheon slapped at his helmet, he was _**not**_ Atreus anymore. Pantheon looked at the past, he remembered who Atreus was now, and how he hated a girl from the Rakkor tribe. The Man of War shivered at his own thoughts even being with that girl.

Leona looked at him confusingly, _he slapped his own helmet? Silly,_ she giggled as she kept on collecting rocks. She was finally done, two rocks for a pillow, a boulder for a blanket, and six rocks for sitting at. Leona stretched and sat next to Pantheon again, but closer than usual, her head rested on his shoulders. Pantheon was confused, he was not used to this kind of trembling touch, except for his opponents trying to kill him. Leona felt him trembling, she frowned and pulled away, _he's obviously not used to touching_ , she said to herself tiredly. She yawned and looked at the fire she made.

There was an awkward moment with the two, the Artisan of War was the first to interrupt the silence, "We're almost to your temple." Leona looked at him, it was a fun few weeks with him, she had to admit, he was puppy cute.

Leona nodded,"Ya, it was a fun few days, wasn't it?" She turned to the Man of War for his opinion.

Pantheon took his helmet off, revealing a brown-dark hair, turned out, he actually had red eyes. Pantheon faced Leona, blushing, he agreed, "Yes, certainly."

Leona blushed, trying to look away, but couldn't. She kept on looking at his features, for a handsome man, he sure did hide his face. Leona shook her head, "Sorry, heh…"

Pantheon put his helmet back on, "You're fine, I do need to fix my hair, what a mess." Pantheon turned the fire off, he faced Leona, "I'm going to sleep." And so, he did, he fell face flat on the rock bed and blanket, not knowing what they are used for. Leona was left at the rock blushing at nothing, she closed her eyes and realized what a fool she was. She sighed and went to her rock bed. She put the boulders near the bed, put her face on the rock pillow, and put the boulder at her body, it was pretty light. She closed her eyes, dreaming of only Pantheon, she had fallen directly in love.

.

..

…

….

…..

They were already at the Temple of Leona's, it was a 30 minute walk from when they woke up, and they have not spoken to each other at all. Leona arrived at the steps of the Temple, she felt the wind blowing in her face, she was, comfortable. Leona looked back at Pantheon who smiled underneath that helmet, and cheered for her. Leona then looked at the temple, she walked the steps and opened the door.

Pantheon watched from the down steps of the Temple seeing her leave. Pantheon looked at the mountains, same old job again, Pantheon frowned as he walked to it. Same old job, and occupation, boring life he had to do. Although, there was adventure at the horizon. He heard yelling from the back of him, he worried not too much and carried on

"Pantheon!"

He heard his name, he slowed down.

"Pantheon!"

He stopped.

"Pantheon!" Leona hugged him, her arms at his neck. Pantheon hugged her waist, Leona looked at him and kissed him deeply. Pantheon blushed, Leona showed no expression, except closing her eyes. Pantheon, too, did the same, and returned the favor. Leona pulled back and slapped his helmet, "Dummy, I was calling you."

"Why did you come back?" Pantheon only managed to say.

"Because," Leona put her hand at his right side of his helmet, "you're my home."

Leona kissed him again, but instead of being a sloppy one, she kissed him slowly and passionately. Pantheon rolled her eyes at her remark, but, he returned it, he closed his eyes as Leona did too. At the mountains, never to be parted, neither stars, nor Sun.

 **Ya, I got kinda lazy on this one, the escalating parts, probably incorrect grammar or missing parts I forgot to include in the last paragraphs. Also, two chapters in one day, again, what!? Well, this is because I may not have the opportunity to upload tomorrow, so this is an in case. Anyways, again, chapter for Tinyshygirl125, incredible writer, check her stories! Also, replying to sristy07, np! As I said last chapter, the next chapter is called** _ **Moonshine.**_ **As I always say, reviews are awesome, and I take requests!**


	6. Moonshine

**Chapter for Guest.**

Diana sighed to herself as she kept on walking. She smirked to herself as she thought of Leona, actually following a clone of her to the mountains. She needed a break from Taragon, it was obviously getting boring between her and Leona. So instead, she travelled to Ionia, it was mostly night due to an event. As she walked near the cherry trees, she only thought of Leona. The Moon smiled to herself.

"Seems like you have the guts to step on my foot." Said a mysterious man.

Diana frowned, she had encountered with this man since the day of her visit, "Sorry."

The man smiled, "Nice to see you back here." The man pulled out a purple crossbow, "Now, let's have a proper battle."

Diana pulled out her weapon, it was a crescent moon blade. She faced toward the man and dashed to him, making him fall. The man then shot three arrows, one hitting Diana's armor. The Moon dashed towards him again, but he dodged easily, she then swung her blade at the man, cutting his stomach region. Diana smiled and dashed toward him again, casting a Moonfall slowing him down. The man frowned, he saw Diana rushing towards him, and he smirked thinking of a plan. Diana swung her blade again, but she froze. The Man then casted lots of arrows in an area Diana was froze at. Diana felt pain under her feet. He then shot three arrows, did an unnecessary dash to the right and shot a piercing arrow. Diana's stun was now removed, but she was now weak against him.

The man pulled her chin up, "Mercy?"

Diana's anger then came in, she swung her blade at his chest again, "Never, Varus!"

The Arrow of Retribution looked at the two open wholes of his chest, everything went blurry, but he was strong, "Another round then."

Diana nodded waiting for his very next move, Varus stood up weakly and faced his arrow at her chest. The Moon's eyebrows furrowed, she held her Moon blade very tightly. Never leaving her eyes from Varus. The two then attacked each other, Varus released two arrows that revealed purple orbs around her, getting distracted, and he then launched multiple arrows at her, again, feeling pain on her feet. Diana, angry, dashed to him quickly, casted a Moonfall, and threw him at the edge of Moonfall. Losing balance, the Arrow of Retribution fell on Moonfall, causing him to feel pain at his open chest. Diana swung her blade, but it made a special attack, light came out from the blade and made a crescent shape damage. Unfortunately, Varus got hit by the attack, feeling some of his blood come out.

Diana dashed to him again and swung him three times with her blade. Varus fell, groaning of the pain in his chest, everything went blurry again. "You underestimate my powers, Arrow of Retribution," Diana said sternly. Everything was black, everything, to the Arrow of Retribution.

.

..

Varus awoke feeling something on his chest, he looked down, and it was a white long bandage. Randomly, Akali appeared, "Oh! You are awake, dear Varus?"

Varus nodded awkwardly, "Yes."

Akali made a sincere smile, "You shouldn't just not wear shirts. There's a reason why we wear shirts."

Varus, again, awkwardly smiled, "I will make sure of that, thank you."

"Oh, you shouldn't thank me! Thank that Diana, she was a good friend, it seems."

"Wait, she took me here?"

"Yes."

Varus sighed, she needed to talk to her, and so he left the white and pale yellow hospital. Akali, confused, didn't bother checking him out, or telling him that he needed to stay. Varus left the hospital, struggling to walk. Akali sighed, knowing what he was doing, _love,_ she thought.

.

..

…

Diana sat on a bench, sunset of the sun. She looked at the natures around her, pale pink flowers, yellow flowers, and roses. She looked at the bench noticing special wood only in Ionia, people could find. She watched as the sun set, it reminded her of somewhat, Varus. It didn't matter to her now, _he must have died,_ she thought sadistically. She looked the other way, finding a man running forward, she squinted. Diana was very confused, she stood up and walked to the man, asking questions.

She didn't expect it, it was Varus. "Diana, I have to explain," he said half exhaling. Diana didn't question, Varus held her hand, "Okay, I have to explain." Again, Diana didn't question, she just looked at him a questioningly face. "I would have won, but I couldn't do it." Varus exhaled, "You remind me too much of my wife."

Diana's eyes opened widely, "Varus, you have to let go of the past. And I'm pretty sure I still would of won."

Varus smiled, "Then I shall," Diana was going to question that, but the Arrow of Retribution stopped her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Diana, blushing, looked at him and smirked, she then kissed him on the lips. Varus then blushed, and returned the kiss. The two kissed, never parted, in their minds, at least.

 **Hello guys! Sorry if this chapter was quite short, but idk, I just thought of plans tomorrow! I will explain it to you next chapter, around today, depends on timezones. Here are some responses:**

 **Tinyshygirl125: No problem! (Doesn't know which one you are thankful for, chapter or advertising.)**

 **SaturnOTMW: If it makes you happy, then I will make a chapter for your ship today!**

 **Again, chapter for Guest. As I always say on each chapter, Reviews are awesome and I take requests!**


	7. Light and Power

**Story for SaturnOTMW:**

Darius frowned looking around for any Demacians in the woods, Darius knew Quinn always came to the woods. He looked around more and deeply, none. The Arms of Noxus sat down in the bush, knowing that he shouldn't have switched places with his whiny brother. Darius sighed as he looked at his own white patch of hair, _his brother._ Darius took out a picture of his leader, _Swain,_ but…. In a sexy pose!? The Arms of Noxus kissed the picture, realizing he has gone _gay_ for him.

"Hey!" Darius heard a squeaky voice.

Darius looked up, seeing a young blond girl with light gray armor, he squinted, and he then realized he still had his Swain picture! He quickly took the picture away under his armor, "What did you see girl?"

"Everything!" the peppy girl said.

Darius frowned and grunted, hiding his real emotion, _fear,_ fear of the girl telling everyone his thing with Swain. "Ugh, get out of my-"Darius stopped noticing her full gear, he noticed it real quickly, and she was a Demacian.

"That's kind of rude not to say what my name is!" The Demacian said.

Darius swung his might axe at her, but it failed. Darius looked at the girl, she had a shield, made out of light? "Whaaaaat?"

She rolled her eyes, "I am a light mage, Silly!"

Darius was still processing all of this, "So, you are a Demcian mage?"

The girl nodded, "Yup-"

The girl groaned as Darius swung his axe at her, but leaving no mark or injury at her armor. "An even bigger target," he mumbled to himself.

The girl grunted getting up, "Rude. You didn't let me finish!" She dodged an axe, "My name-"She summoned a light shield, "is Lux Crownguard!"

Darius was shocked, _light mage, Demacian, girl, and a Crownguard!? Couldn't get better than this,_ Darius thought as he smirked. He lifted up his axe, but only fell by light, and got hurt by light? Darius grunted, "Why did you hit me?"

"More like, why did you hit _me?!_ And also, you just paused for a second, and I thought it was my turn to move," Lux said. She leaned forward at the man, "and your name?"

Darius stood up, "I will say no name to a filthy-"He got stunned.

"I can say that... You're a Noxian!" Lux smiled, "Now, tell me your name, or else… you will get stunned!" Lux said the last part cheerfully.

Darius frowned, "I would be stunned forever than reveal-"

"I will tell every Noxian and Demacian your secret!"

Oh, no. The girl had her, it was either be humiliated by his own country, or tell his own name. This was tough for Darius, he chose, "My name is Darius, Hand of Noxus."

Lux smiled, "Cool," she unfroze him and dodged his axe.

Darius frowned, _this girl is way too fast, I have to earn her trust, the only way._ Darius sighed, "Will… you be my fr-friend?"

Ms. Crownguard gasped, "Of course!" She hugged Darius, he already knew he was going to complete this mission in just a day.

.

..

Darius wore light gray armor, had his hair fashioned, and "threw away" his axe. Darius groaned, "Is this really necessary?"

Lux giggled, "Do you want me tell all of Demacia-"

"No."

They walked down the capitol of Demacia, _Oh, how this is so easy!_ Darius looked around, she has noticed quite a few people in the city of Demacia. He recognized Quinn with blue feathery dress, and Valor wore a dark blue tuxedo. He also noticed Shyvanna, in her usual angry self, but, she was with Vayne and Quinn!? Vayne wore her usual tight jumpsuit, although, why was Quinn the only dressed one? The Arms of Noxus noticed Prince Jarvan looking tired behind the three girls, he wore an orange tuxedo? _Quite ugly,_ Darius took notice of his tuxedo. Darius kept looking around, most Demacians were wearing dresses, tuxedos, and all that fancy jab.

Darius looked at Lux and narrowed his eyes, "Why am I wearing a tuxedo? And everyone else?"

Lux rolled her eyes playfully, "Every Demacian is going to that party, so I thought _'Hey! If Darius is Going to look fancy, or Demacian, he must go to the Demcian party! Cause like, almost everyone goes there!'"_ Lux explained.

Darius frowned, it was either this, or his secret being told by a peppy girl. Darius continued recognizing most of the Demacians. Although, he saw the one and famous Garen Crownguard. He frowned at the thought of his cockiness, Darius was pretty sure Garen was gayer for Demcia than his Swain. They walked down in front of Garen Crownguard, Darius was very concerned that Garen must have noticed him. Although, there was a bigger problem:

"What are you doing?"

Darius stuttered, "Uh… I am Jeb."

Garen frowned and pushed Darius aside, "Sis."

 _Sis!?_ Darius thought shocked.

"Yes, Big Bro?" Lux opened her elbow, waiting for her brother to bump it.

"Not now sis, I am talking about you two," Garen looked at Darius, "walking together."

Darius stared at Lux, she happened to shrug her shoulders not knowing what to do. "Don't worry, I am not here to steal- steal your sister. For I am a famous soldier for your military base. I also, am not totally gay for our enemy, Swain. I do not think he should totally bang me and end this whole country, Demacia. And, I do not find women attractive."

Lux slapped her forehead, and her brother had a very confusing expression, "Okay, go… on then."

Lux smiled sincerely to her brother and grabbed Darius' wrist speed walking to the nearest café. She pushed Darius in the café, "What was that!?"

Darius felt the girl's temper rising, he hid that smirk, "What do you mean?"

"Is that just your cover?"

"Ye-"

"Because that's fantastic that you are embracing your own secret!"

Darius was confused, "Why are we in a café though?"

"To get ourselves a drink," she took off her gloves and waited for a waitress, or waiter.

.

..

…

It was midnight, time for the party of celebrating. Sona was their awesome DJ, or music player for that matter. Quinn was seen with a dark brown long haired dude, who was totally emotionless. Vayne was forced to wear dark pink dress with big tuffs on the bottom of the dress by a certain member of an organization. Shyvanna, being her hot headed self, was bright red and wore a dark bloody red dress that had a fire on the middle of it. She was escorted with a fellow prince, Jarvan, he wore his earlier orange tuxedo. Garen wore a blue tuxedo and many pads, he was going to face a lot of fangirls tonight. Xin, like the rest of the males, wore a dark grey tuxedo. While, Fiora sneaked in the party wearing a skinny dress, which showed lots of cleavage, unlike the rest of the females. Finally, Poppy was with the stone gargoyle, Galio, which he decided to help Poppy find the hero.

Then there they came, Darius and Lux holding hands lightly, walking the steps of the building. Darius wore a black tuxedo with a red little tie. Next to him, was the gently Luxanna Crownguard, she had her yellow hair wavy, wore a blue dress that ended at her calves, she wore gently white gloves, and white sparkly heels. She smiled as she walked with Darius to the party. Darius had to admit, she looked hot in that dress. When they walked to the party, they totally bombed it.

Everyone was talking, dancing, Darius noticed that they all were happy about it. Noxus didn't mostly have parties, but Darius thought it was a special place. He was one of the strongest in there, but there were some hates. He _hated_ the Black Rose, he felt that it just wasn't right, and the next? Obviously his brother, he looked at his own white patch of hair, while the rest were black, there was a patch of white hair that was his brother's mess. The third? Demacia, he hated it, and he grew to hate it, although, he guess he liked _someone_ in Demacia. But, who? The person was in the room, he looked at Luxanna Crownguard laughing with Quinn, yup, and then there, right there, he had fallen in love with Lux.

About 15 minutes later with Lux, talking and laughing around, there was an announcement, "Excuse me for this interruption, but it is now time. Time for a romance dance," said a robotic voice. Lux looked at Darius, "Hey, wanna dance?"

Darius was confused, so he just spoke his mind, "What?"

Lux laughed playfully, "Come on!" Lux grabbed the Arms of Noxus' wrist and ran quickly to the dance floor. She grabbed one of his arm to her waist, and one arm held her hand, Lux grabbed her free hand at his shoulder. She smiled as they did a slow dance, Darius looked around to see if her brother was watching, luckily, he was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief and looked at Lux's eyes, they were truly beautiful, he had a strange feeling in his chest, and he didn't know what it was though. He then thought of it, _love._

Darius looked behind Lux and noticed that almost every soul was watching, he couldn't take this, he ran away to the balcony, leaving Lux.

.

..

…

….

Darius inhaled and exhaled looking at the stars, oh how he hated this day. He felt a presence moving to him, and it closed the door. Darius knew who it was, Lux. Luxanna sat next to him, and she held his hand and rested her head at his shoulders. Lux closed her eyes and held his hand tightly, Darius felt this, "What's wrong?"

Lux looked at him in a concerning face, "You just walked out of our dance."

Darius sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Why," Lux put her hand on his chest, "Did you leave me?"

Darius looked at the stars, not knowing what to say or do, "You, You remind of love."

Lux looked at him laughing, "Is, is it a good thing?"

Darius was confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"Love is an emotion," she then figured it out, "you, you don't love me?"

Darius hugged her, "I do. It's just, cities, it doesn't feel right, and... this is fairly new to me."

"Then, we will have things our own way."

Darius smirked, "I will show something new to you." He said seductively. He held her down on the chair looking at her breasts.

Lux rolled her eyes and kissed him, remembering this moment, under the stars.

 **I have to say it, I don't really like this ship, but I really like this chapter. I have thought about it lately, and I thought 'Hey, maybe I can write a story that aren't one shots.' Anyways, what I have said last chapter, I am going to talk to you guys about new stories! Although, I want you guys to pick a story you would really love me to do. So, I have made out little scenes I am planning to do if you guys pick that story. So here it goes, the stories:**

 **Journey throughout Valoran.**

 **About: Leona and Pantheon are lost, in the outskirts of Shurima. They must find a way to Mt. Taragon, and have to** _ **work together along the way.**_

 **Chapter short, Fire:**

 _Leona sighed looking at all of the ancient scorpion like creatures, she had to save her "friend," he was the only one to know which way to go. She looked at the small scorpions and hung her sword high, she dropped it meaning no fighting. She also dropped her shield, and hung her hands up. The scorpions looked at each other, smiling and they carried her to a rock bed. The Sunlight was shocked, as the scorpions carried her, chanting an ancient language._

 _They put her on the rock bed and chanted another ancient language. She then saw her "friend" Pantheon on a stick being carried by the ancient scorpions. She saw Pantheon struggle and waited for everyone to be quiet, they stopped as if they read her mind._

 _A little scorpion talked to her in her own language, "Dear god, I present to you, the toy."_

 _Leona was processing this, toy? God? What? Leona thought very hard to tell the scorpions what to do, she spoke in their language seeing if she got what they wanted her to do, free them._

 _The scorpions then carried the unconscious Pantheon chanting her exact words in their ancient language. She saw him being carried somewhere else except to her, she looked at the small scorpion, "What did I say?" she said in Valoran._

 _The scorpion replied, "Sacrifice you said."_

" _WHAAT?"_

 **And to be continued….. The second story:**

 **The Adventures of an Artist**

 **About: The adventures of Jhin and his killings, and making memories down the lane.**

 **Short Chapter/Clip, the Sidekick:**

 _Jhin looked around in Zaun, there happened to be no person named, "Bob." (Note: The name probably won't be Bob, an example.) Jhin sighed in his head as he started looking for a person named "Bob."_

 _Jhin looked everywhere for him, until he heard the cry of terror, "My leg!" Jhin ran to the noise, he needed to see action for his play. He made an end to a building, there was no sound? Jhin looked around, he then saw a body being tossed out on the top of a building. The body fell directly on Jhin's arms._

 _He put down the red body and only looked at the roof, he thought of something, something brilliant. He climbed the building looking for the man who did the murder, or woman. He reached at the top of the building, no one was there. The Virtuoso looked around more, and he felt something on his shoulder, "Boo."_

 **To be continued… Third story:**

 **Filming**

 **About: About two special yordles and basically "watching" people make out. They have a channel.**

 **Chapter Short/Clip Channels:**

 **Rated M, and this is a Rated T story, so I kinda won't show a clip. At least a juicy clip.**

 **Fourth Story:**

 **Amumu and his Friends… Oh wait**

 **About: This is based on old lore, but I will add new champions in the old lore, and I will mix up the old and new lore quite a bit. Although, this is Amumu finding friends in the Insitute of War.**

 **Chapter Short/Clip, Child:**

 _Amumu arrived in his new room the Insitute of War gave him, he was excited to make all kinds of friends! He got out his suitcase and unpacked, he got some all kind of color bandages and put them on his bed. "Done." He said to himself happily, yet with a sad tone._

 _Amumu decided to go to the garden where most champions were, he knew he could make more friends that way. Once he has arrived there, he saw all sorts of champions. Ninjas were training, mages were training, and chaos beings were being chaotic. Wait, a child?_

 _Amumu looked at the champions again, and there was child that joined? He smiled and cried tears of joy, he decided to go to the child. He thought they were pretty easy to convince, and also, children loved having friends! The Mummy went to the red haired girl._

" _Hello," he said crying tears of joy._

 _The child was confused, "Hello?"_

" _Wanna play-"_

 _Amumu couldn't finish his sentence, for something terrible has happened to him._

 **Anyways, I hope you guys pick which story you would want for me to do! There will be a poll in my account, or you can just say in the reviews, whatever floats your goat. This Lux x Darius story is for SaturnOTMW. And another reply:**

 **Tinyshygirl125: Thank you!**

 **Reviews are awesome! And I take requests!**


	8. The Trio

"Once upon a time, there was a clown."

"Grandma, I have heard of this story," said a little girl

Grandma smiled, "Ah, but there is only one truthful story."

The girl frowned, "But-"

"This clown was special, very." Grandma continued.

.

..

A man rose from above the smoke, he looked around, finding a mirror, he looked at himself. "Ah, hello beautiful, Chaos."

.

..

"Grandma, why was he called, Chaos?" the girl questioned.

Grandma smiled, "I was going to say, Child."

.

..

The man wore a jester suit, a fairly long white nose, elf like shoes, and a smile he always wore. Although, he seemed like a birthday party clown, all things have dark sides. He had a dagger, at the end was bloody red. Chaos looked back at his people, the man looked at them, and they were pale white. A male a female, and a kid, the kid had a birthday party, so Chaos decided to be their clown for the day. Too bad they were all partied out from his fun.

The clown got out of the building and went to the apartment's rooftop. He looked at the city of Zaun, green gas as always, and mad scientists roaming the streets. He looked left and right, to make sure the adults didn't arrive. He jumped to another building, then another, and another. Until, he was officially out of Zaun.

Although, at the entrance, the Clown saw an invitation, "Scarecrow Gone Missing!" the paper said. Chaos smiled widely, he read more of the invitation, "Beware! Last seen in a chamber, tons of murder, fear, and more." Chaos grabbed the invitation and walked to the party, oh how it was going to be so fun.

.

..

"Grandma, I thought this was a story of action," the girl complained.

Grandma frowned, "Child, this is not about action, it is about lessons."

The girl didn't understand, but she kept quiet, "Yes Grandma, please continue."

.

..

As Chaos made his final step of the entrance of the dark gray small house. He was definitely sure this was the right house. Chaos rang the doorbell, _ding dong,_ no reply, _ding dong,_ still no answer. The Clown frowned, he grabbed the door knob and let himself in. The clown took note that it was a not so very clean house, he looked around more as he saw many guests. He guessed that they were all partied out, so they slept. He continued walking as he saw a huge stairway down to the basement, he kept smiling and went down.

As he went down, the Clown noticed more people sleeping, _this must have been a very fun party, I wish I wasn't late._ The Clown noticed something moving, it was big, stick like legs, a scythe, and it did not look happy.

The Mascot ran towards the Clown asking for a battle, the Mascot swung his scythe at him, but he easily dodged it. The clown threw one of his balloons at the Mascot, the Mascot got him on the eye. The Mascot, angered, threw his scythe, but again, the Clown dodged it. The clown disappeared into a puff of smoke, the Mascot looked around. The Mascot then felt something, _on his spine._ The Mascot screamed in terror and held the Clown by the nose. The Clown struggled to break free of the hands of a Scarecrow. The Mascot watched him struggle and threw a scarecrow with his free hand.

The Scarecrow was confused, he threw another, and another, and another. The Scarecrow threw the last one at his mouth, "STFU!" The Clown looked at the Mascot and laughed full of joy, the Scarecrow was confused, "Why laugh at your end, Mortal?"

"You speak of one that things you think, will be better," the Clown answered.

The Mascot frowned, defeated, he put the Clown down harshly, and left. Chaos put on an emotionless smiling face, he was _not_ happy. Chaos was supposed to be a clown, clowns made people happy, the Mascot was not happy. Chaos stood up fixing his elf like shoes and walked towards the Mascot. The Scarecrow Mascot noticed this, so he screamed at him showing his true face, saddened and depressed.

The Clown smiled, "I see sadness in you, so you threw a party." The Scarecrow's eyes widened, someone he fully understood him. Chaos continued, "It didn't work as it seems, so they were bored and fell asleep of your games. I understand, as a clown, I am sad myself that people don't like me."

The Scarecrow didn't know what to do, the Clown took out his hand as a sign of friendship, but the Mascot saw this as a threat and threw a crow at him. The Clown fell backwards as he watched the Boy run towards him, the Boy turned into a bigger threat. The Scarecrow grew larger as he summoned tons of scarecrows circled around the Mascot. Chaos saw him some closer and closer, until, the Mascot was trapped around boxes of food. The Scarecrow screamed in joy, as he saw lots and lots presents for him. The Boy jumped backwards, and shrinking down to his normal size. Chaos looked at the Mascot and thought, _well, he seemed to enjoy my gifts I brought!_

The Clown kneeled down to the Mascot, "I can help you, an alliance you wish?"

The Scarecrow looked around, not much of a choice, it was a great deal, "Yes, my name is Fiddlesticks, and you have shown worth."

Chaos smiled, "My name is Shaco."

.

..

"Grandma, may I take a break?" The girl asked politely holding in her urine.

Grandma laughed, "Yes sweetie."

As two minutes came, the Girl came back, "Please continue with this Fairytale Grandma."

Grandma smiled as she saw the Girl interested in the story, but she took offense of it being a fairytale. Grandma continued the story.

.

..

Shaco and Fiddlesticks walked to the hot-dry desert, they were hot as rap battles were holding up. "Jester, where are we going?" asked Fiddlesticks as he struggled to walk with his stick like legs.

"To the land of dreams, a great place if you ask me!" answered the energetic Clown still having his energy.

The Green Scarecrow frowned, he had to admit, this Jester was crazier than him with his murders! Although, the Scarecrow knew what he was capable of, so he did not question his acts. The Mascot struggled as they kept on walking through the hot sun, he felt his stick like legs going in the sand. Meanwhile, the Clown was energetic as ever, he did backflips, front flips, heck, he even went to quicksand and almost _died_. The Scarecrow watched as he kept on with his crazy antics, he did not know what he was planning, but he thought he was going to kill him.

Finally, after four hours, they arrived at the nearest city, Mt. Taragon. Although, the Green Scarecrow did not know much about the mountains, he remembered the screams of his victims of this place. The Mascot then frowned remembering his master, _he was very much bad._

"Why are we here, Clown?" asked the Scarecrow stubbornly.

"To seek for another," the Clown answered, again, not revealing much.

"So, why do this at night? Also, this does not look like a dream land."

The Jester looked back at him with his signature smile, "It is very much of a dream land in my opinion, and the myth seems to like the night."

 _Night? Myths? Finally, this Jester is making a little bit of sense now,_ Fiddlesticks thought. They searched at night on the mountains, and sometimes, even _in_ the mountains. They stopped as the two found a human laying down, getting ready to sleep. Fiddlesticks pulled out his scythe taking one step, but Shaco stopped him shaking his head. Fiddlesticks frowned and lowered his scythe, the duo then watched the man sleep in the tent. Shaco tip toed to the tent closely, Fiddlesticks then followed him, making little noise as possible.

The two waited about an hour, until they saw a black mist with dark blue eyes, and it seemed to be a chain attached to its arm, but it was very spikey, Fiddlesticks did not know this weapon. The duo watched as the Dark mist approached the tent, but Shaco went for it. The Clown threw a shiv at its eye, blinding it for a minute or so. The Clown looked at the Mascot signaling Fiddlesticks to attack, Fiddle nodded and threw a scarecrow at the Mist. The duo heard the crying pain of the Mist, Fiddle stepped out of the bush and swung his scythe at the Mist, again, hearing a fatal cry. Shaco jumped high in the air and threw another dagger at his eye. Fiddlesticks sucked the Dark Mists' power, the duo neared the Mist, what they expected was not what it seemed.

The Dark Mist spun around damaging the duo, the Mist then put his hands forward, causing darkness in one lane the duo was at. Fiddlesticks didn't see a single thing at all, only darkness, then he felt a little stab from the Mist. He grabbed the Mist's forehead and threw him at a random place, the darkness was gone, and he saw that the Mist was at a tree. Shaco then put a box around the mist, the same boxes he put around Fiddle. The Mist awoken, angered, but he saw the jack-o-boxes and looked at it in terror, he then shook his head and dashed to Shaco.

Fiddle then, summoned tons of birds, they all circled around him, and he grew larger. Shaco then split in to two Shacos, the two threw one dagger at the Mist, he cried in terror. Fiddle and Shaco confused his mind, the Mist tried to fight them off, but it failed and fell onto the hardened dirt. Shaco and Fiddle celebrated, but they saw a human staring at them, frightened. The duo stared at each other and put on a sinister smile, then looked at the human. The human, shocked, ran away to the mountains, but, he didn't make it. Fiddlesticks then looked at the Jester as he walked towards the Mist.

"We, can help you," the Jester said smiling.

The Mist frowned, "How? And you just took away my victim!"

"And also fought you, and basically blinding you," Fiddlesticks added.

Shaco continued, not questioning Fiddle's actions, "Well, we know your hatred, human beings."

The Mist then took attention, "Continue."

Shaco smiled, "Well, me and Fiddlesticks," he gestured his hands at the Scarecrow, "put on an organization of, well, putting most humans to sleep."

The Mist put on a smirk and looked at the two, "Nocturne."

"Shaco."

"And Fiddlesticks."

.

..

"And then Grandma? What happened?" The girl asked eagerly.

"Well, legend says that the trio murdered countless lives, until a war was put." Grandma answered.

"Although, what happened to the trio then?"

"Well, they didn't return."

The girl asked jokingly, "But, what if they returned right now?"

"Oh, we did." Said a raspy voice she felt behind her. She turned around, to see a green scarecrow with stick like legs, stick like arms, and glowing eyes. The girl backed away to her Grandmother's arms. She looked up at Grandma, to see that it was _not_ grandma! It was a man who had a pale mask, blue greenish glowing eyes, jester like hat and clothes, also wore elf live shoes. The girl screamed seeing a dark mist with blue glowing eyes, armor, no bottom, and had chains. The Dark Mist consumed her, the last thing she saw, was the Trio of Fear.

 **Hello! I didn't have requests so I decided to do a Shaco, Fiddlesticks, and Nocturne story.**

 **SaturnOTMW: You're welcome, and I was bored to make an ending for that last scene, so…**

 **I have no idea which story I should be doing, a full on story, here are some choices: Amumu and His Friends…. Oh Wait, An Adventure of An Artist, The Journey, and Film. Help me pick one by going to my profile, and go to the poll! Reviews are awesome, and I take requests!**


	9. The Legend of Pentakill pt 1

There were five legends in Valoran, they were a band, Pentakill. Some believe they may return, while others, have given up. What some people don't know, is how they formed to be the most awesome and legendary band of all.

There was once a ruler of the Shadow Isles, his name was Mordekaiser. He was made of darkness and metal, he had armies of ghosts, liches, and he was one of the most powerful people of all the land. Although, one day, he decided to take a visit to Demacia, no one knew it was him that day. For he decided to wear blue armor and rid of his metal plate, making a spell so that he had a chest. The Lord of Death planned to overthrow the prince and terminate him, but he heard a lovely noise.

The Iron Revenant walked towards of where he heard the lovely noise. When he went to his destination, he was a little disappointed, for it was classical music. Mordekaiser loved metal, it was his specialty. The Master of Metal saw a woman with blue hair and yellow at the end of it, she wore a blue dress, and… floated? He took note that she was playing a special kind of instrument, he hated it. For it did not look metal enough, it looked too cheesy. It was yellow and had string, like a harp, but in a shape of a piano.

The Iron Revenant walked to the woman, she continued to play, closing her eyes, not noticing the Lord of Death. Mordekaiser frowned, he took his mallet and smashed it right next to her, and it seemed that she stopped. "What is this instrument?" Mordekaiser asked, but it sounded more of a demand.

The Woman smiled, playing a lovely tune, revealing nothing to the Master of Metal. She looked at him thinking that the notes took a reply, it did not.

Angered, the Master of Metal smashed his mallet near her, sending her to jump backwards. This noise sent a quarter of the Demacia city to the area. Mordekaiser repeated, "What is that instrument?"

Scared, the Woman replied with the same notes, hoping that it will go through his ears and make a language he knew best of a reply. Again, Mordekaiser smashed his mallet again to the left of her this time. Mordekaiser hated it when people did not reply to him, he missed being recognized and getting straight orders from people, the nation hated him the most.

The Woman stared deeper into him and smiled, she started to play a classical tune, and kept playing, ignoring him. The Iron Revenant was truly confused, then he realized, she wanted to battle him, through music. The Lord of Death smiled sinisterly and turned his mallet into an electric guitar, it was grey and had spikes at the end, where the tuning strings are. He waited for the Woman to stop playing, signaling it was his turn. She stopped playing and looked at him, she was smirking.

The Master of Metal coughed for a bit, and rocked his metal electric guitar, it was truly metal. The Woman was truly surprised, he was an expert. As the Ruler continued playing, Demacians were attracted and dark grey skies and clouds were forming about the two. He continued his awesome metal style, he stopped, signaling the Woman it was her turn.

The Woman smiled putting on a classical tune, soft, quiet, and relaxing. She continued playing the same notes, little are changing. The Iron Revenant found it very boring, it had no style, no meaning, only calm and relaxing. More Demacians were attracted with the music the Woman was playing, and many cheering.

Mordekaiser was angered, she was winning this battle so far. Back in his human days, he played metal in his free time, when not ruling and enslaving lives. He remembered those days when he was truly frightened, most powerful human being of all, until the liches messed up bad guarding his skeleton. Luckily, he was now revived, although, he had to start all over again. He ruled most of the Shadow Isles, now had a huge army, and made some strong friends of the ghostly island.

The Woman stopped playing her music and turned to Mordekaiser again. The Lord of Death got his metal grey guitar, and started to rock again. This time, even better. He attracted more and more crowds, he even cried a tear while playing. The Woman was quite impressed, when it was over, the whole crowd clapped and chanted, _Metal! Metal! Metal!_ Mordekaiser looked around his fans, all of them were clapping, the dark gray skies and clouds disappeared.

The Woman approached the man and gave him a small paper. He read it in his head:

 _Dear Wonderful Star,_

 _I have decided to go on a dinner tonight, so I decided since you approached me and battled me. Would you like to go on dinner with me? Don't worry I will pay for it! Although, you may be wondering, 'Why?' Well, I thought of something that we can form together, and also, I think I have made an error of my instrument, the Etwhal, if you still wanted to know. Meet me in the Golden Restaurant at 8 o'clock. Again, I will pay!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sona Buvelle_

Mordekaiser was confused, he turned to the _Sona_ , but she was gone. He turned to the crowd as they kept on cheering and cheering. He knew what to do now.

.

..

The Lord of Death searched for a place called _Golden Restaurant_. He wore his same old thing from the afternoon, blue metal clothing, but he changed some features, he wore his chest plate and had a yellow bowtie. He continued his search, until he was hit by a sign. Angered, he took out his metal mallet and smashed the sign. He faced towards the sign again waiting for its next move, turned out, he found the restaurant, and it read _**Golden Restaurant.**_

The Master of Metal stepped inside the fancy restaurant, he turned left and right to find the Sona. She was sitting peacefully looking at the menu. The Master of Metal walked to Sona, he sat across from her, making metal clashing between the sat and his armor. Sona looked up smiling to see that the Lord of Death actually came. Sona pointed to the menu, indicating what he wanted.

The Iron Revenant looked at the menu, seeing only human food, Mordekaiser didn't know what to eat, so he chose randomly. "I will have the ' _shrimp with nachos.'"_ Sona was surprised by the Lord of Death's choice.

A waitress then came to their table, "May I take you order?"

Sona smiled looking at the waitress, Mordekaiser was confused. The waitress nodded taking and jotted notes down, while Sona didn't even move her mouth. The Iron Revenant observed the two's interaction, was it telekinesis? What was it? Was the waitress just an excellent guesser? The waitress then said, "Ah, thank you."

Mordekaiser waited for the waitress to leave, then he smashed the table shocking Sona, "Listen, Buvelle, are you a magician? A lich?"

Sona laughed quietly, nothing coming out of her mouth, the Master of Metal was surprised, she was… mute. Sona then answered, " _No, I am not a lich."_

Mordekaiser was confused, where was the voice coming from? He stared at Buvelle, he then realized she had the power to speak, through your mind? "Was that you?"

Sona replied, " _Yes, I have the power to speak through your mind. I usually use my instrument, but it was quite strange, you did not hear what it sounded like. So, I did a little investigating and decided to use my powers to speak."_

The Master of Metal thought, _"Do I have the power to speak the mind to her too?"_

Sona laughed, _"Yes, you answered your own question."_

" _Is there a certain range limit you have to do to speak?"_

" _Yes, unfortunately."_

The Iron Revenant frowned, " _Why did you invite me to this dinner?"_

Sona replied smiling, _"You may not know me, but I am a quite popular artist. I always thought being alone was quite… boring. Although, this day I decided to play my etwhal to pleasure the ears of Demacia. Until, you have discovered me, and you know, we battled."_

Sona was interrupted by the waitress handing them their food. Sona smiled nodding to the waitress, a sign of a thank you. She then continued her thoughts, " _I thought of your music, and I have liked it. I have never tried metal before, and I thought you were unique."_

Mordekaiser got his fork and stabbed it on the shrimp. " _Cut to the chase,"_ Mordekaiser demanded.

" _Would you like to be in a band? A metal band to be precise."_

The Lord of Death stiffened, a band? He could be popular, famous! Although, he dug deeper, most bands get tours. Tours lead to different nations. Nations equal to Noxus. Noxus leads to its capitol. The capitol equals to his Immortal Bastion! The Bastion equals to Swain. And Swain leads to…. Power of his Immortal Bastion!

The Lord of Death smiled sinisterly, _"Yes, I would love to form a band with you."_

Sona smiled, _"But, who will join our band?"_

The Lord of Death never thought about that, he then got his fork with the shrimp on it and bit out of it. He did not suspect it to be so spicy! The Master of Metal looked left and right, he ran to the bathroom. Earning shrieks of woman, Sona watched as the Master of Metal entered the woman's restroom, she laughed quietly. Sona Buvelle got out of her chair and went to the woman's restroom, she knocked on the door once, to only hear an angry Mordekaiser, " **THIS BATHROOM IS NOT WELCOME RIGHT NOW FOOLISH MOOOOOOORTAAAAAAAAL!"**

When Sona heard 'mortal,' could it mean he is not human? Sona shrugged at the thought and entered the bathroom quietly. The Maven of Strings saw the Master of Metal drinking the fosset water, she was surprised. She slowly approached the Master of Metal drinking and stopped, he turned off the water and looked at the Maven angrily. Although, she wasn't scared of the man.

" **WHAT DID I ORDER?"**

Sona replied, " _Spicy shrimp nachos."_

" **UGHGUGHGUHGUGHGUGHGUGUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGH."**

 **.**

 **..**

They continued walking the empty street, both regretting to go at the Golden Restaurant, the costs and fees was worth more than their _lives_ put together. The two didn't speak a single thing when they started walking, Mordekaiser decided to be her bodyguard and walk her home. The two only heard the Master of Metal's footsteps, _**thump thump.**_ Sona smiled looking at the beautiful street of Demacia, she loved the fresh air and people. Although, she remembered the dark memories of her parent and the etwhal, but she did not live in the past.

"My name is **Lord Mordekaiser**."

Sona stopped walking, frightened of what she remembered of history books of the ruler. Mordekaiser stopped walking to see her reaction, scared and terrified. He waited for her to scream, or run away, but he did not get the reaction he wanted. The Maven then said, " _Excuse me for being rude, and let us continue this walk, my Lord."_

Mordekaiser was truly confused, she did not shake, she was not frightened, and instead she wanted to continue this walk?! The Master of Metal hated this woman already, first the spicy restaurant, damage, and now not being frightened?! Especially, what she said, 'My Lord?!' The Iron Revenant growled as they continued to walk, " _Remember that we needed other bandmates?"_

Buvelle smiled as he brought up this question, " _Yes."_

" _Well, I think I have already found one of our future bandmates."_

" _Who is it?"_

" _Are you okay at the night?"_

Sona was confused with this question, but ignored it, " _Yes, I guess..."_

" _Then, follow me."_

.

..

Sona did not expect to be in a boat, turned out, Mordekaiser was _great_ at persuading people. Sona rowed and rowed the boat with two paddles, while Mordekaiser was chilling and having a drink of the used to be captain. Sona continued to paddle with all her might, it was very hard since there was three heavy bodies, the dead captain, Mordekaiser, and the dead sailor.

Sona stopped when she felt the boat hit something, she turned around to find that they hit an island. The Maven of Strings got up, but was interrupted by the Lord of Death, "Don't. Your body will shrivel and turn into a ghostly body." Sona shivered at the thought of what she may have looked like as a ghost, Mordekaiser stepped out of the boat and casted a spell on her. Sona, again, shivered as she felt herself turn into a ghost, she closed her eyes as the energy stopped. She looked at herself to see that almost nothing happened to her.

Mordekaiser explained, "You are a ghost temporarily until I cast a spell to turn you back human.

The Maven thought, " _So, my life depends on you?"_

The Master of Metal laughed sinisterly and said boomingly, " **Yes.** "

The Maven gulped, her life depended on the Ruler of the Shadow Isles?! She stepped out of the boat and entered the ghostly island. She followed the Lord of Death, surprisingly, he was much faster here than in Valoran. She slowed down, needing energy, the Iron Revenant watched her pant and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Sona and put her on his shoulder, Buvelle held his helmet tightly. She now noticed that he was even taller than the trees (sure they were dead, but whatever)!

The Lord of Death looked around for a little hut in the middle of the spooky woods, " **Sona."** She took note that his voice was louder hear than in land. " **Can you see a hut made out of wood? Or cement? Or just a little hut in general that has a sign on it?"**

Sona shook her head, _"No, no I cannot find a hut, my Lord."_

Mordekaiser was getting annoyed of Sona calling him, "My lord." Although, he kept it to himself, **"Tell me if you see it."**

The area then turned foggy, making Sona worry and held his helmet tighter. The fog then disappeared revealing a small hut made out of cement, " _I see it!"_

The Lord of Death then smirked and ran to the hut, making big steps and noises, _**thump thump thump.**_ He stopped facing the door and knocked on it once, no reply, but he waited. They continued to wait for an answer, they thought no one was home, but they heard many noises of a man. They waited for an hour, this was when Mordekaiser was starting to lose his patience, he turned his hand into a fist, Sona thought he was going to knock it again, but he knocked it _down._ Behind the door revealed a man wearing nothing except for… boxers?

Embarrassed, the ghost quickly changed, he seemed to be wearing a robe this time and a hat that said, " _Yo! Player!"_ The ghost then coughed, "Lord Mordekaiser, I did not suspect you to be… here."

" **FOOL!"** The Ruler of the Shadow Isles boomed, **"I KNOCKED ON THE DOOR, AND YOU STILL DID NOT REPLY!"**

"Uh-eh, my Ruler, I did not mean to do such a thing, I did not... hear you knock on the door."

" **YOU KNOW I AM THE LOUDEST PERSON IN ALL OF THE SHADOW ISLES! LOOK! I EVEN HAVE METAL FISTS, GODAMMIT!"**

The two started arguing, Sona did not know that even Rulers had friends that let things go. As minutes went by, Sona had no patience and interrupted the two, "My Lord, why have you sent us here with this man?"

"Well, my name is Karthus," said the man.

Mordekaiser sighed at his remark, " **This is the man who I believe we can form a band with."** He looked at Karthus again, " **Wait, you aren't mind blown that this woman can speak through our minds!?"**

Karthus answered, "No."

Mordekaiser frowned thinking he was the only one who thinking that her powers are useful and powerful, also surprising. **"Anyways, back on track. This is Karthus, who I believe is worthy of our band."**

"Wait, a band?" asked the surprised Karthus.

Sona nodded, " _Yes, me and Mordekaiser have thought that we could form one of the best-"_

" **Correction, most awesome,"** Mordekaiser fixed.

Sona smiled at his remark, " _We could form one of the most_ _ **awesome**_ _band created."_

The ghost thought, "Well, what type of genre music?"

Both the Master of Metal and the Maven of Strings replied, " _ **Metal."**_

Karthus thought carefully, "What are one of the songs you created?"

Both Sona and Mordekaiser looked at each other with the "What should we do?" face. " **Be with you in a moment,** " The Lord of Death said. The Maven of Strings and the Iron Revenant huddled together in the corner of the hut. **"** _ **What should we do?!"**_ Mordekaiser said in Sona's mind.

" _Okay, I have a script I have planned to use when I was young and I liked metal, a little bit,"_ Said the Maven as she got off of the Iron Revenant's shoulder.

The Lord of Death took the script and hurled to Karthus, meanwhile, Sona walked elegantly and calmly. " _ **We bring you… our song!"**_ the two said.

Karthus sat on the couch made out of skeletons and watched the two play their song, it was not pretty. The Maven of Strings did not have her etwhal, so she had to beatbox it, and the Master of Metal turned his spikey mallet into an electric guitar as before. They both looked at the script and started.

" **Oh I am a pretty girl… Oh I am a pretty…. Girl?** " Mordekaiser sung confusingly. Angered, the Lord of Death looked at the Maven.

Embarrassed, she blushed, " _At-At least it's in a metal tune?"_

Mordekaiser was about to argue with Sona, but the Man interrupted them both, "I will join your band."

The Maven and the Master of Metal looked at each other, smiling, " _ **Welcome to the band!**_ "

"Okay, first let me change, then we will go," Karthus said.

The Maven looked at Mordekaiser again and said in his mind, " _Wait, what's his occupation?"_

The Lord of Death chuckled in her mind, " _ **He is a Deathsinger.**_ "

Buvelle gulped and both waited for the Deathsinger, and then he came out, the two mostly paid attention to his…. White hair? The Deathsinger spoke, "Do you know other people who can join this band?"

The Lord of Death admit it, "No."

The Deathsinger cackled, frightening Sona, "I know who will. And he works all night."

 **Three thousand words. Again, I had no requests, so I stuck with Pentakill, next chapter is about the other member. I meant to upload this yesterday, but I didn't have the time to. I have a poll in my account of which story I should do! Reviews are awesome, and I take requests!**


	10. Pentakill pt 2

The trio started walking to the boat Mordekaiser and Sona "borrowed," The Maven kept asking the Deathsinger questions.

The Maven pulled out a piece of paper, then she asked, " _Why did you join?"_

Karthus replied, "Because you guys look like you need help with some songs, and Lord Mordekaiser is the worst at singing."

The Lord of Death tightened his fist, angered. The Maven of Strings marked down what the Deathsinger said, she held tighter onto the Master of Metal's helmet, " _Occupation?"_

The Iron Revenant seemed angered when she said it, he knew he already answered it. The Deathsinger again replied, "I am a Deathsinger, I bring death."

The Maven of Strings nodded as she jotted down what he said, she asked her final question, " _Where are we going? Or who is joining our band?"_

"You will soon find out," Karthus answered mysteriously.

The trio stepped in the boat, the Iron Revenant put Sona down from his shoulder, Karthus got the paddles, Mordekaiser then stepped in the boat. Mordekaiser pushed the boat slightly to get to the sea, the Deathsinger then paddled southwest of the ocean. The Maven of Strings felt a shiver down her spine, she looked at the Lord of Death, she wanted answers. Mordekaiser laughed, **"I casted the spell off of you."**

The Maven nodded, she then saw the Master of Metal changing his blue armor into real grey metal. She looked at Karthus as he struggled to paddle the boat, she grabbed the other paddle right next to him and the two paddled together. The Iron Revenant yawned as he saw his band members as his liches, the liches sometimes cleaned his giant metal castle. The good old days they were. The Lord of Death felt the waves, he started to drift to sleep, something he has never felt a long time.

.

..

The Master of Metal felt a bunch of screaming in his ears, and in his mind, he looked to see worried faces of his bandmates, they looked shocked and made hand gestures to the waves. The Iron Revenant rolled his eyes and drifted back to sleep, he felt the waves control the boat, he was in a deep sleep, he thought about his liches doing his bidding. Although, the dream was kept on getting interrupted by his bandmates, it was getting annoying, he was going to get up, but he almost fell the boat. The light brown boat turned left, letting the Lord of Death almost falling in the ocean. He held onto the boat tightly, he could only hear 'eeer,' it was really freaky.

The sound got off and he heard Karthus screaming at the top of his lungs, "MORDEKAISER!"

"WHAT!" came the reply of Mordekaiser's …ancient language?

"GET ON THE BOAT!"

"WHY!?"

"TWO REASONS: YOU'RE FALLING INTO THE OCEAN AND SO IS THE BOAT."

Mordekaiser snapped back into reality and got onto the boat, almost letting the two member fall into the ocean, he then looked ahead, he saw a big wave coming towards them. The Lord of Death summoned his mallet and started paddling into the wave, the duo didn't know what he was doing, but the two went to the other side and paddled. The trio prepared themselves to get wet, they did, the wave hit all of them, but the passed through the blue stormy wave.

The Trio was frightened, they saw a bigger wave heading towards them, the Trio looked at each other and nodded, they continued to paddle in the wave, again, making them wet. They continued this endless cycle, until more currents came, and they were fast. The Trio tried to get into the wave, but they all fell asleep, leading who knows where?

.

..

Mordekaiser breathed as he was in a snowy field, it was filled with poros and snow. The Iron Revenant inhaled as he looked at his bandmates lying on the snowy field, Sona's hair was incredibly wet, and Karthus was looking dead as usual. He looked around more to see that they were nearby the sea, no wonder it was frozen cold. Mordekaiser got his fellow bandmates and carried them, he held each with one hand, he then searched for shelter, luckily, he found a hut.

The Lord of Death entered the hut with his bandmates, there were many at the… bar? The Lord of Death frowned as many were looking at him as if he was carrying dead bodies. He continued and dropped the two on a couch, Mordekaiser sat on a chair, a man, called a bartender, spoke, "Hmm…?"

The Master of Metal looked up at him and shook his head, not having the strength to speak to this man, but the bartender did not give up. The bartender continued to annoy the Master of Metal, angered, the Lord of Death summoned his mallet and swung it in the bartender's head, leaving him unconscious and red. Mordekaiser continued to go and about his business as he looked at his bandmates, he then heard a voice.

"Clunky!"

The Iron Revenant looked back as he saw a barbarian with a yellow beard run towards him, he had two axes and probably crazy. Tired, the Lord of Death summoned his mallet again, getting ready, the barbarian then jumped, but Mordekaiser swung his mallet, Nightfall, at him, he was slammed against the wall. The Master of Metal expected for the man to be dead, but he heard a fatal cry as he looked back, he saw the man, again, running towards him. Again, Mordekaiser swung his mallet at the man's face, he then again was slammed against the wall. Mordekaiser looked closely, _He's sure to be dead,_ Mordekaiser thought. Unfortunately, he was proven wrong, the two continued this endless cycle for about an hour, until they were interrupted.

"Barbarian! What's your name?" asked Karthus, clearly annoyed.

The man answered as he was slammed against the wall, "Olaf."

Karthus went over to him and shook his hand, "Welcome, you are part of the band."

The Lord of Death and the Barbarian was both surprised, Olaf chuckled, "I am not good at playing anything other than shit."

Karthus smiled, "That's all we need."

.

..

The four then walked to the nearest market the Freljored had, Sona was sitting on Mordekaiser's shoulder, holding on tightly to his helmet. Olaf was leading the way of the trio, meanwhile, Karthus was reading a book about death. Finally, the trio arrived at the market of the Freljored, the Maven got off of the Lord of Death's shoulder, Olaf held the wooden door. The trio walked in as they saw plenty of food, and poros.

"Hey, who's that right there?" Karthus whispered to Mordekaiser.

The Iron Revenant looked closer, it was Yorick! Wait, who? Karthus walked to Yorick naturally, the Master of Metal frowned, he knew by this point Karthus was desperate. The Maven of Strings touched his arm, looking at him faithfully, the Lord of Death still frowned as he watched Karthus.

The Deathsinger looked at him, and he sidestepped, he saw Yorick smiling, he had never seen a smile from the sad poor Yorick. Olaf came out with a bunch of chips and food around his waist, "Let's go!"

So then, they left… without knowing that they didn't pay.

.

..

The band members got suited for their very first concert, they killed the person in charge of it, and so they had to be booked in a concert, and stole the clothes, while Sona actually bought hers. The band performed very well, so they were booked into another, and another, and another. Until, one final night was decided, they decided to break up as a band. Although, they lived as a legend, but some believe they will still return.

Mordekaiser frowned as he saw Demacia, a ghost town, he searched for the girl with blue and yellow hair, luckily, he found her. She was unconscious. Mordekaiser carried her to his own wagon, Hecarim was forced to be the horse. Mordekaiser set her down on a chair, she woke up, great timing.

Sona looked at the Ruler of All Valoran, her band member, she bowed but Mordekaiser raised his hand, a sign of no. Mordekaiser smiled and leaned close to the Maven of Strings, " _ **I have thought of a return.**_ "

 **Sorry if this took so long, again, I had no requests so I decided to do Pentakill. Sorry if this feels rushed or boring, or whatever, I was in a rush and tried to perfect it. Next up is a Lee Sin x Sona for Guest. Reviews are awesome and I take requests!**


	11. Songs and Blindness

**Hello everyone!**

 **Guest: Thank you for thinking it's beautiful! I will continue more of it, since there are a lot of people supporting it.**

 **Guest 2: Oh, I didn't realize it was censored. Ashe x Thresh will be next chapter, for your request :)**

Sona sat on the boat, as they were heading for Ionia, she read a book about music. She smiled to herself, she thought of a friend for a visit, for it was a very long time. The Maven of Strings felt the waves of the waters as the boat continued to go for Ionia. The Maven felt herself drifting to sleep, she shook her head and continued to read the book.

Sona was eager to meet her old friend, for he was unfortunately blinded by an "accident." She switched to her other book about legends and myths. She sighed as there was nothing else to read except for the books the pilot has given her.

She hummed to herself as she thought of the war when Mordekaiser one ruled the land of all of Valoran, she shook her head, she thought of times if she were there. The Maven switched the page and found a legendary drawing of the beast, Aurelion Sol. Legend had it that he was bound to return, and he was growing stronger and stronger, he would not stop until he had his revenge. The Maven then turned the page to see mysteries of the powerful being, Kindred. Sona looked at the sick man throwing up across from he, disgusted, she turned back to the book, although, she was worried that she may see the Kindred.

As the Maven continued reading, the more she felt she was drifting to sleep by a force, the waves always made her fall asleep. She squinted to try to read, but she was left sleeping on the chair.

.

..

The Blind Monk wandered around in the open space of Ionia. He 'looked' for his visitor, she played one of the most wonderful music in all of Runeterra. She was like a guidance to him, the music tells where he is going, he had not heard her voice at all, but he knows it must be important to her. He continued to look around, more specifically, the capitol of Ionia.

The Blind Monk could actually hear with his ears, and see with his heart, but he let the woman guide him anyways. He smelled the wonderful smell of…. Mangoes? His nose guided him to the nearest stand, which appeared to be selling mangoes.

He sensed a presence in front of him, he thought it must be the owner, "Excuse me."

The man turned around, seeing a man who possibly has no eyes. "Yes, Sir?"

"No, call me Lee Sin-"

Lee Sin was interrupted by the sound of thunder, it continued to roar, until it stopped. He felt the presence of Ionia looking at each other worriedly. Finally, there he heard, "Okay everybody. This. Is. Not. Right!" it was certainly the Dark Sovereign.

Although, he heard more, "Hello, Ionia," it was definitely Zed, the Master of Shadows.

Lee Sin heard screams of woman, children, and men, as the duo attacked the peaceful market place. This was… strange. The two most dangerous people in Ionia... working together?! This was not right, he breathed in and out slowly, and he felt heartbeats and motion.

The Blind Monk then teleported to a ninja of Zed's and attacked him swiftly, making it fall down unconscious. He then attacked the Shadow Ninjas, he aimed them, once, twice, even thrice. He was very much successful, until, he was surrounded by the ninjas. He was trapped.

Lee Sin then heard a beautiful melody, the sound soothed him, and he felt himself healing, growing stronger and stronger. The Blind Monk then kicked all the surrounding shadow ninjas, near him, away. He cracked his neck, to only find a soothing melody, again, right behind him.

There he saw, his guidance, Sona Buvelle, the Maven of Strings.

Lee Sin smiled, knowing that she was great at assisting him with his fights. The Blind Monk then teleported to more shadow ninjas, but they were weaker. He heard a soft melody, somehow, making him go faster. With this power, he ran to the ninjas and kicked them, punch, kick, punch, kick. The pattern repeated over and over again, of course, the ninjas knew the pattern, but, he was too fast to catch him. The Blind Monk looked at the unconscious ninjas as they fell down.

Lee Sin looked behind him, knowing Sona was still there, he mouthed a simple "Thank you."

"This is not over!" Syndra shouted, knowing her defeat.

"We will return," Zed said.

The duo then disappeared into a shadowy mist, never to return, until the meantime.

Lee Sin looked at Sona again, "Nice to meet you again, My Guidance."

Sona smiled, and replied in her etwhal something of a, "You're welcome. Sorry if I was late, the ships."

Lee Sin smiled at the woman, knowing what they should do next.

 **Sorry for the delay. Okay, the HUGE delay. Anyways, sorry if this story was short, I had to start on my project. Story is for Guest! Reviews are awesome, and I take requests!**


	12. Mortals and Immortals

**This chapter is for Guest, and is taken place on old lore, just the institute and the summoners, but the champion lore now stays the same.**

Ashe sighed as she was summoned, she was very much tired and didn't want to battle today, but she must if she must. Ashe then bought beginner items, she yawned as she went down bot lane, and she saw a ping for a leash, so she did. Unluckily, her support was the one and only Thresh, the Chain Warden. She thought he was a scary man not to be messed with, she knows what he was capable of. Her jungle was Udyr, or what some people call, "Utter." Her mid lane is the obnoxious Veigar, Ashe was with him once, it was definitely not pretty. Finally, her top lane was Dr. Mundo, Ashe was tired of his tactics.

Finally, Thresh came to the jungle to help out Udyr with the blue buff. Thresh cackled at the thought of souls he was going to collect. After a second or so, Ashe and Thresh returned to their bot lane. Thresh whipped some minions to lower its health. Ashe continued farming by the help of Thresh. The Chain Warden collected the souls of the minions, he cackled as he collected one, so, Ashe was left terrified of the man's laugh.

"Ward," said Ashe's summoner.

Ashe nodded and did what the summoner told her so.

After minutes have passed, the enemy bot lane appeared, it seemed to be… ADC Tryndamere and support Lulu? What she didn't get was her husband being an ADC, it had been a long time since she has been summoned, so it must be a new meta… right? Bot lane was very annoying, she kept on getting poked and Thresh did not do anything at all.

"Having a hard time, Honey?" Tryndamere mocked Ashe.

It was a week ago since they were politically married, they had to do so to make an alliance. Ashe replied roughly, "No."

"VEIGAR CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Lulu screamed on the top of her lungs, looking at mid lane.

"SHUT UP!" Veigar replied.

Lulu smiled and sighed in relief, knowing that Veigar was okay, even though they were on opposite sides.

They continued to farm peacefully, until, Thresh flashed and caught Lulu with his whip(?), Ashe smiled and threw a bunch of arrows at the purple haired yordle. Shocked, Tryndamere spun to the duo and 'chickened' Ashe. Thresh then whipped the surrounding area, knocking back the enemy duo. The Frost Archer then threw a big arrow at them, or 'ulted.' Thresh cackled and summoned a pentagon like box, slowing them down.

Lulu, confused, decided to ult her ADC, she summoned a chant, and then, Tryndamere turned huge and had pink stuff circling him. The pink stuff knocked back Ashe and the Chain Warden. Tryndamere laughed as he swung his sword at Ashe. Lulu shielded Tryndamere, and polymorph Ashe, she then turned into a white cute bunny.

Thresh threw his whip at Tryndamere, Thresh struggled to pull him back, but he did. Tryndamere then turned back to his regular size. Ashe turned back to a human and shot a bunch of arrows at the enemy duo, since the duo was low, the Frost Archer gained a double kill. Ashe healed herself and went back to the fountain.

"Good job, Ashe," said the Summoner.

Ashe then bought items, and it turned into a good game. Udyr is fed, bot lane had its turrets down, overall, Ashe knew she was going to win.

.

..

It was 40 minutes into the game, and Ashe was taking down the inhibitor with her lane partner, Thresh. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Thresh cackled.

The Frost Archer was getting frustrated with his jokes, he has been keeping this up since she got a double from the beginning. "Why did it cross the road?" Ashe asked, gritting her teeth.

"To encounter me!" Thresh laughed as he whipped the inhibitor.

Finally, they got the bot lane inhibitor, but then, they started to get company. The enemy team started to aim for the two. Both Ashe and Thresh ran to the nearest bush, but they kept on getting slowed. The Frost Archer then threw a gigantic arrow at the enemy team, leaving them stunned. The Chain Warden whipped the entire area and ran with Ashe to the nearest bush or so.

Although, Lulu enlarged Cho'gath, the enemy jungler, and he started to go after the two. He summoned spikes right below the two's feet. The gigantic purple monster screamed at the two, silencing them. The two tried to escape, but they also had to slow them down. Cho'gath then feasted on Ashe, taking lots of health away from her.

The Chain Warden saw this, and threw his lantern near Ashe, he escaped waiting for the Frost Archer to grab the lantern. Ashe was consumed by the enemy team, she struggled to escape. Until, she flashed for the lantern, grabbing it with all her might, and she suddenly teleported to Thresh.

They ran into a bush, hoping that they wouldn't come any closer. Cho'gath warded the bush, unfortunately, all he found was a death. Ashe's team came in right in time and got their selves some kills from the enemy team. The Frost Archer panted, her heart was still beating faster than ever.

"Good job, Queen Ashe," her Summoner encouraged.

The Queen of North smiled, and turned to recall, but her laner interrupted her, "Ashe."

Ashe looked at Thresh as he sat down with her, he was frowning, "Yes, Thresh?"

"Um, you had fun?" Thresh tried to smile.

Ashe laughed, "What?"

Thresh's smile began to fade, "Okay, I like you."

Ashe blushed at the Shadow Isle's remark, "What?"

Thresh began to get irritated and straight out told her, "I like you. Like, like you."

Ashe continued to laugh, "Is this one of your jokes?"

Thresh yelled, but for only the two of them could hear it, " **I like you, as in, sleeping like you, date?** "

This began to get weirder for Ashe, "I'm a mortal, and I am married, sure it's political, but still."

Thresh sighed deeply, "You don't…." he looked back, "feel the same?"

Ashe continued to laugh, but she suddenly stopped as she thought about it, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I was just…"

"So, you do wanna-"

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" Ashe was getting confused. Until, she finally snapped, she laughed as hard as she could, she didn't stop.

Thresh was getting creeped out, even for him, "Wow… you… really are human."

Ashe stopped laughing, "We are, so different…"

The two sat together awkwardly, hearing the announcer's voice, "Shut down!" "Triple kill!" and more. "So.. you do like me?" Thresh broke the silence.

Ashe looked at him smiling, "Yes."

The two recalled and looked at each other, they were too different, but not that much. After 10 minutes or so, they won the game.

.

..

Ashe was at a party wearing a gown and a crown, she was with her husband, but only for political reasons. The two got quite along together, she only wished that her husband, Tryndamere, stopped trying to impress her. Although, this night, was the night Ashe realized, the game from an hour ago. Voices started to blur as Tryndamere wrapped an arm around her, she looked at a ghostly figure, Thresh. They both admit their feelings, and it didn't end well.

The Chain Warden looked back as he talked to another female ghostly figure, Kalista. Although, the Spear of Vengeance seemed annoyed at his antics, but that didn't matter, to both Ashe and Thresh.

The Chain Warden looked back at the Frost Archer, he waved and smiled at her. She smiled back, to only find that they may be different, but at least they could be friends, or maybe even closer.

 **Okay, I am very sorry for the delay, again, but I can update often for this week. Also, sorry if the last chapter wasn't that much of a Lee Sin x Sona thing, and sorry if the shipping isn't enough in this one, too. Again, I am very sorry for the delay, you see, one computer = many problems. There is a poll on my account, vote for which story I should do! As I always say on every chapter, reviews are great, and I take requests!**


	13. Confessions of a Star

The mighty dragon of Targon sighed as he floated above space, it was going to be a long day. The Star Forger looked on other planets to see if there were any other life forms, which were worthy. He spun to another planet, and another, and another, until, he gave up searching. The Star Dragon sat on a cloud in space, and waited. Aurelion Sol finally gave up on searching life.

He knew that Runeterra had life, but he did not wish to go there again, not until he was powerful enough to destroy the Aspects. The Star Forger looked at the planets, they all seemed empty, or were too young. Aurelion only wanted to feel as if he was powerful again, he looked at his crown, or the Trap.

The Mighty Dragon looked at a distant star, it was brighter than the others, yet, it looked something like not a star. Curious, he floated to the star, wondering why it was so bright, of course, it was his creation. The Star Forger held the star on his hand, which were the size of mountains. He looked at it a little closer, it was not what he had expected, Aurelion Sol watched in horror as the star burned right on his hand.

The Star Forger narrowed his eyes at his empty hand, the Dragon growled as he floated to a clear space to make stars. The Star Dragon looked left and right, to see if anyone was watching, then, he looked at his bare hands. Aurelion Sol inhaled deeply, then exhaled, he swung his hands back and forth, feeling magic. He continued until, he saw something unfamiliar. Very unfamiliar to him.

.

..

Aurelion Sol searched for the planet again, for it had been 100 years or so, he needed to see it again. The Mighty Star Dragon seemed to give up, until, he saw a comet falling. Curious where it led to, he floated near the comet, it was hard for Sol to keep up with the falling comet, but he kept pace. Finally, the comet crashed on a planet, a planet that was familiar, Runeterra.

The Star Forger smiled widely, but his smile faded, for he had to tell _it._

The Space Dragon circled the planet, but slowly, so he could not disturb its rotation. He found the place where he left the Fallen Star, Ionia. Aurelion Sol neared Ionia, for only the people could see his head. Unfortunately, all he found were ninjas, trees, terrified people, and Ionians pointing at him, thinking he was a constellation.

He seemed to lose hope, until, Aurelion saw the figure, although, he was not sure if it was even the figure. He scooped the figure with his mighty white hands, he looked at the Ionians, and it seemed, they were terrified. He then looked at the figure, the Fallen Star seemed to be scared, yet, confident.

They were finally out of the planet, and into space. The Fallen Star seemed to run out of breath since it was space, so Sol gave the Star powers to breathe out of space.

"S-Sol? It is I, Soraka," the figure continued, "I-I-I used to be like you, an immortal of the stars, or Ba-Bard!"

The Star Forger frowned, "Is that why you cannot breathe in space?"

"Y-yes, although, why do you need my assistance?" Soraka asked.

The Mighty Dragon narrowed his eyes at her, "Do you know where you came from?"

"…" Soraka was… confused.

" **Do you know where you came from?** " He boomed.

"I… do not remember."

Aurelion smirked, "It is time the time that I will tell you-"

"Wait!"

"..?"

"I do not know you personally," Soraka claimed.

The Space Dragon frowned, she was right. He wanted to make her feel emotional, wanted to… he couldn't find the right word. "It's about the stars."

Soraka gasped, "What about the stars, Creator?"

Aurelion felt something right on his chest, _Creator?_ He thought.

"Do the stars take me back? Have they forgiven me?" The Starchiled asked.

Aurelion Sol was confused, he wanted to tell her, but now… he doesn't. "J-Just remember the stars," The Star Forger said as he put Soraka back in Ionia.

He could feel the Starchild looking at him confusingly, he quickly floated away, wishing this never happened. It felt so soon, would she understand? The Space Dragon sat on a cloud, knowing that he wasn't this mighty after all. He was supposed to be big and strong, the Targonians said. The Dragon then realized, it was the Targonians who said that, he looked at his claws, confused.

The Star Forger inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes, he found himself somewhat meditating. He continued this for about five minutes, he then decided. Soraka, the Starchild, was not ready to seek the truth of the stars. Aurelion Sol sat back up and watched the stars, they shined brightly, yet they all had to end.

 **Made this chapter because there were no requests, and for the final release of Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger. In the Q and A for him, a Rioter said that Aurelion Sol knew what she did not, so I decided to make him confess that he is the creation of Soraka. Although, it could be anything so…. I have no idea now, and I just put that mystery there. (I am very lonely, and I just wanted to type this, ok?) A poll is up on my account, tell me which story I should do! Reviews are awesome, and I take requests!**


	14. Gems

The Shield of Valoran wandered on the mountains of Targon, seeing who needed protection. Taric hopped from mountain to mountain, he wanted to do something. Something that fulfilled him. As he thought, he wanted to do something outside of Targon, but at the same time, he felt staying here. Although, tonight, was a night he did not want to leave.

Taric sat on a boulder, looking at the sunset, then back to see where the moon will rise. He had a strange feeling about today, but he didn't want to deal with it right now. Taric then stood up, as he looked at his reflection on one of his fabulous gems. _Outrageous gems, and a fabulous V-neck,_ Taric thought as he slid the gem aside.

The Shield of Valoran walked on a trail as he waited for something to happen, but not a bad thing, or a good thing, something that could interest him. He continued to walk the path as he stumbled upon a shaking bush. Taric eyed the bush for a moment, when the bush stopped, he put his three ponged mace in the bush, no reaction. The Shield smiled, knowing that it may be a critter.

Taric opened the bush to see what was inside, he made a wrong decision. There seemed to be a girl staring at him, she had white flowing hair, dark armor, and a symbol on her forehead. "Hello," Taric greeted not trying to ask why she was staring.

The girl then attacked her, she tackled him on the path and fist punched him. Taric dodged the punch by using one of his gems to block his face. "Who are you?" The figure then punched him again, to only get her punch blocked.

"Taric, the Shield of Valoran," he greeted once again with a smile.

The figure eyed him for a moment, she then got off of him for a minute or two. "Diana."

"Diana? The Aspect of the Moon?"

Diana sighed, "Yes."

"If I may ask, why were you in that bush?"

"The Aspect of the Sun. Also, I got to go, bye," the Aspect of the Moon sprinted north of the trail, not even glancing at the Man.

The Shield of Valoran wondered where the woman was going, so out of instinct, he followed to where she was going. Taric sprinted (or flied?) to the Moon, he wanted answers, and something to keep him busy for a while. He continued to sprint to her, until he was hit by the Moon. "Oof!" the two said in unison.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Diana answered.

For the first time, Taric frowned a bit, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just," the Aspect of the Moon looked at him, "Leona, as I have said to you before."

"The Aspect of the Sun?"

"Yes, because of her, she's following me. Like a Garen trying to follow Lux and Ezreal."

"What?"

"Ehh… never mind."

"Well, what does she want with you?" Taric asked.

"That's it!" Diana looked up at him, "Everything. My knowledge, everything. The scary part is, I don't know what!"

Taric caught himself smiling, "Would you need some help?"

"Ha! No thank you." Diana walked to the mountain next to them and started to climb.

 _Her hair flows like a wave as she climbed. Graceful and stiff, like the moon. Also, beautiful._ Taric thought as he watched her climb the mountain, trying to run from the Aspect of the Sun, obviously not here. The Shield of Valoran got on one of his precious gems and floated to the Aspect of the Moon. "I never knew the Aspect of the Moon could be so beautiful."

Diana looked at Taric, oblivious of what he meant, she looked back at the mountain and started to climb again. Once they reached the top, it was a full moon on top of them, she looked at him once more. "I didn't know a V-neck could be that big," she smirked and gained more speed. Diana ran to the nearest mountain, her duty. Diana looked back at Taric, knowing that they somehow became friends, "See you soon!" Diana smiled as she continued to run.

Taric smiled, gaining something special, friendship. Of course, he had many friends, but this one was special. He looked at the moon above him, looking at a comet pass by. He looked down to continue the path.

 **Okay, so, I am really sorry that I did not get to post, until three weeks or so. I didn't have any ideas and when Taric was released, I decided to do a story on him, but I wasn't really sure, so I had to think for a while. Also, I was too busy to post, but free time! (I have no idea what I am saying, but whatever.) I will get to post more in the summer, but in the meantime, enjoy 500/700 word stories. I didn't know if this story was ready enough, or good, but whatever. (I still don't know what I am saying, but I am lonely ;-;) As I always say, reviews are awesome, and I take suggestions!**


End file.
